Searching for love again
by olifantje-emma
Summary: Vervolg op '6 kinderen, 1 element'. 3 jaar is voorbij gegaan. Kai en Ray missen hen nog altijd. Chappie 11 is klaar! KaiOC, RayOC
1. 3 jaar later

Searching for love again

Van O-E!

O-E: Hallo mijn trouwe lezers! Dit is het vervolg van 6 kinderen, 1 element en ik hoop dat jullie het erg leuk gaan vinden!

Kai: Ik hoop dat jullie het niet leuk vinden zodat dit stom verhaal eindelijk stopt!

O-E: Foei Kai. Dat is niet aardig.

Tyson: Is hij dat dan ooit geweest?

Selene: Ja!

Max: Wanneer? Details alstublieft!

Selene: Max!

Max: Dat is mijn naam.

Selene: Zoiets is dus wel privé!

Tyson: En dan? Vertellen!

Kai: (mot Tyson af)

Selene : (mot Max af)

O-E: -.-' Dat begint al goed. Alvast wil ik jullie veel plezier wensen met de allereerste chapter van Searching for love again!

Bericht! Wegens stomme redenen ben ik verplicht een nieuwe stijl te gebruiken. Ik ben deze stijl nog niet direct gewoon dus niet op zoveel fouten letten. Ik hoop dat jullie snel wennen en nog veel plezier met mijn verhalen!

"Praten"

'_Denken_'

'Bit-beesten' (kan nog veranderen)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chappie 1: 3 jaar later

Vele jaren gingen voorbij en de Bladebreakers werden ouder en wijzer. Behalve Tyson maar daar hebben we het nu niet over. Kai en Ray leefde na de verdwijning van Selene en Luna verder hun leven. Ook al was het wat moeilijk. De kettingen die ze hen gaven bleven al die jaren om hun nek hangen als herinnering aan hen. 3 jaren verstreken en Tyson viert juist zijn 20ste verjaardag. Iedereen is uitgenodigd. Max, Kenny, Ray en Kai. Het feestje was een gezellige avond bij hem thuis.

Bij het begin van de avond kwam iedereen langs. Kenny kwam als 1ste aan. Het was een blijde begroeting en er werd veel geknuffeld en gelachen. Niet veel later kwam Max ook aan. Hij had een erg groot cadeautje bij maar de pakjes werden pas opengemaakt als iedereen er was. Een uurtje later kwamen Ray en Kai samen aan. Ray was erg blij om hen te zien en de rest was blij hem te zien. Zelfs Kai heeft een lach op zijn gezicht.

In al die jaren waren de meeste niets verandert. Tyson was wat groter geworden en gespierder. Ook Max was gegroeid en zijn haar ook. Maar niet vreselijk lang. Je merkt het verschil toch bijna niet. Ray en Kai waren enkel gegroeid maar voor de rest geen haar verandert. Kenny was niet veel gegroeid. Hij is jammer genoeg nu de kleinste van hen allemaal.

"Tof dat jullie konden komen. Was het een lastige vlucht Ray?" Riep Tyson toen Ray en Kai aan kwamen lopen.

"Niet echt. Ik was wel blij dat Kai me kon ophalen." Zei Ray en kijkt Kai aan.

"Maakt niet uit."

"Jullie zijn ook niet veel verandert zou ik zeggen." Zei Max die rond hen aan het springen was.

Ray kijkt naar de springende Max. "Beetje groter en alles. Bij jullie is er precies ook geen haar verandert."

Dan komt Tyson tussen het gesprek. "Laten we naar binnen gaan. Opa heeft pizza gaan halen. Hij wou het eerst zelf gaan bakken maar opeens was de oven stuk. Jammer toch."

Kenny kijkt hem twijfeld aan. "Wat was er met de oven dan?"

"Dragoon is er per ongeluk tegen gebotst. Ik zou niet weten hoe het komt." Antwoord Tyson in een heel onschuldig stemmetje. (O-E: Heel onschuldig!)

Eenmaal binnen duurde het niet lang voor de pizza's er waren. Iedereen viel aan! En wat smaakte ze heerlijk. De avond begon te vallen en iedereen behalve Kai amuseerd zich rot.

"Echt waar." Zegt de lachende Tyson tegen de rest. "Opa wekte me door te zingen. Ik heb daarna 2 dagen in het ziekenhuis gelegen omdat mijn oren zo'n pijn deden."

"Ik heb ook zoiets meegemaakt." Zegt Max en begint ook een verhaal te vertellen.

Maar Kai kijkt zuchtend toe. _'Waarom zit ik hier nu nog? Stomme verhalen is toch niets voor mij.'_

Met nog een grote zucht staat Kai recht en wandelt naar buiten. Niemand merkt het zelfs op. Buiten is het frisjes maar koud is het ook niet te noemen. Vele sterren flikkeren in de donkerblauwe lucht samen met een prachtige halve maan. Hij kijkt in de lucht en een traan rolt over zijn gezicht.

"Selene" Fluistert Kai zacht wanneer hij naar een vallende ster kijkt.

"Kai" Zegt een stem achter hem.

Kai herkend de stem. Hij veegt snel de traan weg en draait zich om.

"Wat moet je Ray?"

Ray komt uit de schaduwen. "Je hebt nog altijd verdriet nietwaar?"

Bij het uitspreken van die zin kijkt ook hij naar de lucht. Kai kijkt naar hem. Ray zelf was ook nog steeds gekwetst van het plotselinge vertrek van Luna. Hij gaat neerzitten bij de vijver en in plaats van naar de lucht te kijken kijkt hij in het water. Een moment later vergezeld Ray hem daar en kijkt hij ook in het water.

"Waarom denk jij dat ze het deden?" Vraagt Ray zonder Kai aan te kijken.

"Maakt me niet meer uit. Ze liet me achter en meer moet ik niet weten."

Hij staat snel recht en wil Ray achter zich laten maar ook Ray is snel. Hij houd op het laatste moment Kai tegen zodat hij hem moet aankijken.

"Zo mag je niet praten Kai. Ze zullen vast een goede reden hiervoor hebben gehad."

Maar dan wordt Kai boos en begint tegen Ray te roepen. "Dat is niet waar! Ze hadden op hun minst afscheid kunnen nemen! Ik hield van haar Ray! Dat deed ik! Maar ze liet me stikken dus voor mij hoeft het niet meer."

Boos wandelt Kai terug naar binnen om zijn slaapplaats op te zoeken. Ray blijft alleen buiten staan. Kijkend hoe de boze Kai terug naar binnen gaat.

"Ik begrijp best waarom je boos bent Kai. Ook ik heb zo gedacht. Maar voor alles is er een reden. Dus ook van hun vertrek." Zegt hij in met een stille stem. _'Maar ik wou wel dat ze eens tekenen van leven gaven.'_

Hij bleef nog een minuutje naar de sterren en de maan staren voordat hij ook naar binnen ging. Binnen was het gek genoeg erg rustig dus besloot Ray maar eens te gaan kijken wat er aan de hand was. Na even zoeken vond hij de rest in de keuken. Boven hun bord waren Tyson en Max in slaap gesukkeld. Met een lach probeerde hij Tyson te wekken. Want hij was veel moeilijker dan Max. Na een halfuur niets anders te doen dan roepen en schudden deden Tyson en Max eindelijk hun ogen open. Slaapdronken waggelden ze naar de slaapkamer waar ze Kenny en Kai al zagen slapen. Hij kleedde zich om en kroop onder de dekens.

_'Eigenlijk heeft Kai gelijk. Het is nu al bijna 3 jaar geleden. Ze hebben ons laten zitten.'_

Met die gedachte viel hij ook in slaap.

#De volgende morgen#

De zonnestralen wekte Ray uit zijn slaap. Hij keek rond en zag dat iedereen nog sliep behalve Kai natuurlijk dus besloot hij eens te gaan kijken waar hij uithing. Hij kleedde zich om en hoorde toen nog het einde van een gek bericht op de radio.

"Hartelijk bedankt voor het gesprek. Wel beste luisteraars, dit is het einde van ons interview met de nieuwe vechtkampioene. Hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk en graag tot ziens."

_'Dat is gek. Een nieuwe vechtkampioene? Raar dat ik daar nog niet eerder wat van heb gehoord. Ben benieuwd wie dat is.'_

Hij hoorde iemand de kamer binnenkomen en draaide zich snel om. In de deurgat zag hij Kai staan. Zijn gezicht was weer eens vrijgemaakt van alle emoties.

"Kom. Training."

Hij draaide zich weer om en Ray volgde hem naar buiten, naar de bladeschaal. Hij pakte Dranzer uit zijn zak maar voordat Ray zelfs Drigger kon pakken hoorde ze schreeuw binnen van Tyson. Samen rennen ze snel naar binnen om te zien wat er gebeurde en ze zagen hem voor de TV zitten. Weer naar 1 of andere programma te kijken. Kai wilde zich omdraaien maar

"Nee!" Riep hij. "Je moet eens zien. Het gaat over een splinternieuwe trainingsschool."

"Een nieuwe trainingsschool?" Zegt de pas wakkere Max. "Is het in de buurt?"

"Niet echt. Het is niet bij de deur."

"Valt mee. Omdat volgens gegevens de beste bladers hier zitten hebben ze het in een stad ongeveer 30 kilometer hier vandaan gebouwd." Zegt Kenny.

"Geweldig!" Roept Tyson. "Dan kunnen we daar straks naar toe gaan!"

"Dat kan niet Tyson. Het is nog voor een tijdje voor privé mensen. Wij mogen vast niet binnen." Probeert Ray kalm uit te leggen.

"Wij geraken met onze krachten toch overal binnen." Zegt Max.

Na de verdwijning van Yolanda 3 jaar geleden kregen de Bladebreakers gewoon terug hun krachten. Nu gebruiken ze het niet meer zo vaak maar nog genoeg om het niet te verleren. Behalve Kai. Door het vertrek van Selene wil hij niets liever doen dan haar vergeten. Dus ook zijn speciale kracht van vuur. De kracht om de vlammen te maken en te manipuleren.

"We kunnen altijd proberen om binnen te geraken." Stelt Kenny voor.

"Yeah! De Bladebreakers zijn terug in actie!" Roept Tyson en springt een gat in de lucht.

Kai kijkt naar Tyson totdat hij het beu is. "Niet voordat je wat getraind hebt. Je bent nu wel 20 maar je gedraagt je nog precies zoals een 5 jarige kleuter!"

"Help mij! Die slechte meneer zijn gezicht maakt me bang!" Roept Tyson die net een baby nadoet.

-.-' "Moet je daarvoor dan 20 jaar worden?" Vraagt Kai.

Max haalt zijn schouders op. "Ach. Ik durf te wedden dat Draciel Dragoon regelrecht naar de schroothoop kan sturen."

"Wat?!" Roept Tyson. "Dragoon is wel 100 keer beter dan uw Draciel! En dat zal ik bewijzen."

Een lichtjes aangebrande Tyson wandelt naar buiten met Dragoon in zijn hand. Max en de rest volgen hem lachend. Bij de bladeschaal stopt hij en draait zich om naar Max.

Tyson kijkt Max aan die aan de overkant van de schaal staat. "Klaar om te verliezen?"

"Pas over 200 jaar!"

"Leef jij dan nog?" Vraagt Tyson aan Max.

"Sukkel! Dat bedoelde hij niet letterlijk. Hij bedoeld dat hij niet van plan is om te verliezen." Antwoord Dizzy vanuit haar laptop.

"Ah." Zegt Tyson die het eindelijk door begon te krijgen. "Ok dan."

Na een partijtje spelen was uiteindelijk Max de winnaar. Tyson beweerd dat Max heeft vals gespeeld en dat hij was afgeleid door het geluid van de ijscowagen en dat hij een rematch wil en dat soort dingen.

Na een zware dag trainen was iedereen uitgeput en kroop snel in bed. Morgen ging het nog een zware dag van training zijn. Gelukkig sliep iedereen al snel. Maar midden in de nacht werd schrok Kai wakker van een nachtmerrie. Hij keek snel rond en hijgde heel hard. Koude zweetdruppels rolde over zijn voorhoofd. Hij ging terug liggen en dacht na over de nachtmerrie.

_'Ik heb die nachtmerrie steeds vaker en vaker.'_ Denkt hij.

#Nachtmerrie#

Kai was weer terug in het ziekenhuis en ziet Selene in ziekenbed liggen. In een diepe coma. Hij gaat naast haar zitten en wil haar hand pakken maar zijn hand gaat er dwars door. Hij wil haar gezicht voelen maar ook daar gaat hij door. Dan ziet hij haar ogen opengaan en rondkijken. Hij hoort nog steeds haar zoete stem zijn naam roepen. Maar nu is het alles behalve zijn naam. Ze is bang, verdrietig en wanhopig. Ze roept om hulp maar niemand hoort haar. Hij wil haar helpen. Haar beschermen maar hij kan haar niet aanraken en zij ziet hem niet. Zwart vult de kamer en ze kijkt nog steeds wilt om haar heen voor bescherming. Dan ziet hij de schaduwen haar opslokken. Hij roept haar naam en dan, word hij badend in het zweet wakker.

#Einde nachtmerrie#

_'Waarom blijft ze me achtervolgen? Waarom wil ze me niet gewoon met rust laten? Ze heeft me zelf in de steek gelaten, 3 jaar geleden.'_

Hij staat recht en wandelt naar buiten. Tegenover gisteren is er meer bewolking en de maan schuilt af en toe achter de wolken. Hij gaat weer net zoals toen neerzitten bij de vijver om na te denken. Hij neemt zijn gezicht in zijn handen en neemt een diepe zucht.

"Waarom wil je me niet met rust laten Selene?"

Ineens begint het water te borrelen. Hij kijkt op en staart naar het water dat lichtjes begint te koken. Zijn krachten blijven altijd bij hem. Waarom kon zij nu gewoon niet blijven? Waarom moest ze nu gaan? Hij had nog nooit van iemand gehouden. Nu dat hij het eindelijk deed, waarom liet ze hem dan achter?

"Selene" fluistert hij weer zachtjes.

Hij steekt zijn hand in het water. Hij heeft alles geprobeerd om haar terug te bereiken. Naar hen gezocht, hun ouders, hun vrienden. Maar allemaal tevergeefs. Het water is warm. Dat kan maar 1 manier betekenen. Hij heeft het water weer eens laten borrelen. Dat gebeurd wel eens vaker maar hij wil van die krachten af. Niets dan problemen. Opeens stapt Ray naar buiten en schrikt dat hij Kai ziet zitten. Hij gaat naast hem zitten en kijkt ook naar het water.

"Nachtmerrie gehad?" Vraagt hij.

"Wat doe je hier?"

"Ik ging wat drinken totdat ik zag dat de TV nog aanstond."

Kai kijkt hem aan. "Wat is er daarmee?"

"Niets speciaal. Die nieuwe trainingsschool was er weer op."

"Het is nog niet eens zeker dat we daar binnen geraken dus waarom zo'n zorgen?"

"Echt zorgen heb ik niet maar er is iets dat me wat zenuwachtig maakt."

"Zal wel. Ik ga terug slapen." Zegt Kai.

Hij voegt direct daad bij woord en staat recht en wandelt weer terug naar binnen en laat Ray weer achter met zijn gedachten.

_'Je mag het zo vaak ontkennen als je wil Kai maar ik merk best dat je haar ook heel er mist. Net zoals ik Luna mis met heel mijn hart.'_

Een aantal tranen vloeide er uit zijn ogen en vielen in het water. Na nog een paar tranen begon hij weer te snikken net zoals toen hij de brief las.

_'Waarom doe je me dit aan Luna?'_

Hij bleef nog even buiten om naar het water te kijken die weer afkoelde en zijn tranen te drogen. En daarna stapte ook hij terug naar binnen voor zijn onderbroken slaaprust weer in te halen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

O-E: Klaar!

Kai: Waarom moet ik hier nu zo depressief klinken?

Selene: Omdat je mij mist misschien?

O-E: Komaan. Ik had niet zo veel ideeën voor deze chapter dus ik heb het maar snel getipt. Ik vind het eerlijk gezegd niet al te slecht. Het bewijst dat zelfs Kai gevoelens heeft.

Tyson: Ja, dat wel.

Ray: Hoe komt het dat je een nieuwe stijl gebruikt?

O-E: Omdat, naar het schijnt de chat/script verboden is en dat was dus mijn 1ste stijl. Daarom moet ik dit verhaal nu helemaal anders doen.

Tyson: Wel jammer. Ik vond het gemakkelijk lezen maar ja, veel kan je er niet aan doen he.

O-E: Inderdaad. Nu de vraagjes zeker. Zullen Kai en Ray Selene en Luna ooit nog terugzien? Wat is er zo speciaal aan die nieuwe trainingsschool? Zullen ze er binnen geraken? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter!


	2. Rebecca

O-E: Ik ga maar eens beginnen met de volgende chapter.

Ray: (kijkt op een blad) Zeg, wie is dat madammeke hier?

O-E: (kijkt op blad) Oh zij. Dat leg ik later wel uit.

Tyson: Nee, nu!

O-E: Ken jij je rol Tyson?

Tyson: Euh....Jaja.

Max : Niet dus.

O-E: Iedereen op hun plaatsen, dan gaan we beginnen met chappie 2.

Max: Moeten we nu al beginnen?

O-E: Ja. Oké mensen, veel plezier met chappie 2!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chappie 2: Rebecca

De volgende morgen bij Tyson thuis werd Kai weer als 1ste wakker zoals altijd. Hij besloot wat te gaan trainen en ging naar buiten. Eenmaal buiten groeten de eerste zonnestralen hem. Het ging een mooie dag worden maar Kai lette er niet op en ging naar de brug bij de rivier. Wanneer dat hij daar aankomt pakt hij Dranzer en lanceert hem naar de muur van de brug. Hij weet niet dat vanuit de schaduwen iemand stiekem meekijkt.

"Dranzer, vermorzel die muur!" roept Kai en vuurt Dranzer opnieuw af maar opeens vliegt een andere blade op Dranzer af en laat hem stoppen met spinnen. De onbekende blade vliegt terug naar de schaduwen en iemand komt naar voren.

Het was een jonge vrouw van hoogstens 20 jaar. Ze had lang, rood haar die glinstert in de zon. Ze had lichtblauwe ogen met een tintje grijs erbij. Op haar gezicht had ze ook een aantal sproetjes. Ze draagt een afgebleekte jeansbroek met een los, donkerblauw T-shirtje. Op haar hoofd draagt ze een zwarte pet achterstevoren.

"Wie ben jij?" vraagt Kai, al lijkt het meer op een bevel dan een vraag.

Het meisje lacht. "Niet voordat je alsjeblieft zegt."

Kai begint zijn geduld te verliezen. _'Wie denkt ze wel dat ze is?'_ "Ik hoef dat niet te doen. Wat kan mij je naam schelen."

Hij wil zich omdraaien maar de vrouw vuurt opnieuw haar blade af vlak voor de voeten van Kai. Kai stopt en kijk naar de blade die voor zijn voeten aan het spinnen is.

"Wat is hier de bedoeling van?"

De blade blijft voor hem spinnen. De vrouw pakt het rustig op en kijkt Kai direct in de ogen. Ze zag in zijn ogen verschillende gevoelens. Kwaad, frustratie en......nieuwsgierigheid?

"Mijn naam is Rebecca maar jij mag me gerust Becky noemen."

Kai kijkt naar de blade in haar handen. Becky merkt op dat hij naar haar blade aan het kijken is. "Keertje bladen?" vraagt ze.

"Ik verdoe mijn tijd niet aan amateurs." Hij wil voorbij Rebecca stappen maar zij houd hem opnieuw tegen.

"Dat komt goed uit. Ik verdoe mijn tijd aan kampioenen."

Hij pakt Dranzer en gaat tegenover haar staan. Ze zijn klaar voor een beybladegevecht. Zij zet haar blade op zijn starter en gaat klaarstaan. Kai doet precies hetzelfde.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"

"Dranzer!"

"Rasha!"

De 2 blades vallen elkaar hard aan. Rasha vliegt na een harde stoot van Dranzer een eindje naar achter. Dan, begint Rebecca het hard te spelen. "Rasha, kom tevoorschijn!"

Een witte duif komt ineens uit de blade. Kai laat het daar niet bij en laat zijn rode feniks los. Het duurt nog een hele tijd maar uiteindelijk is Kai de winnaar.

Rebecca staat er wat verslagen bij maar laat het niet direct merken. "Gewoon puur geluk. De volgende keer zal ik je verslaan."

Kai pakt Dranzer en stapt weg. "Er komt geen volgende keer."

Wanneer hij uit het zicht is mompelt Rebecca wat. "Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien."

Wanneer Kai terug komt bij het huis van Tyson ziet hij dat iedereen al wakker is en aan het pakken zijn. Hij kijkt rustig rond totdat Ray merkt dat hij het niet snapt.

"We gaan naar die nieuwe beybladeschool, weet je nog?" Zegt Ray en pakt verder wat in. "We logeren een paar dagen in die stad dus ik zou ook maar wat meepakken."

"Best." Zei Kai voordat hij zijn spullen gaat pakken.

Na hun middageten waren de Bladebreakers klaar om te gaan vertrekken. Ze besloten de trein te nemen omdat die niet duur en veraf was. Maar eenmaal in het station

#Station, 01.23#

Kenny, met Dizzy in zijn handen, kijkt de hele tijd naar het scherm waar dat precies de trein vertrekt. Tyson en Max zijn verdwenen. Iedereen vermoed naar de cafetaria maar niemand is zeker en tenslotte zijn die 2 al 20 jaar dus oud genoeg. Kai en Ray kijken rustig wat rond. Sinds de meiden 3 jaar geleden staan ze veel dichter bij elkaar dan de rest. Maar dan botst er iemand tegen Kai en valt op de grond. Kai kijkt naar beneden en ziet het roodharige meisje van vanmorgen. Ze kijkt op en wanneer ze Kai ziet komt er een grote smile op haar gezicht.

"Ik wist wel dat we elkaar terug zouden zien!" Zei ze. Ze staat recht en gaat voor hem staan. "Mij geraak je niet zo snel kwijt."

Kai begint opnieuw zijn geduld te verliezen. "Ik heb hier geen tijd voor!"

"Wanneer dan wel?"

Kai kijkt haar aan met zijn beroemde death-glare. (O-E: Stel u voor. :p) "Voor u, nooit!"

Ray kijkt rustig toe naar het tafereel. Maar dan merkt Rebecca hem op.

"Ben jij niet Ray?"

Ray krijgt een lichte blos op de wangen maar knikt. "En jij bent?"

"Rebecca. Maar zeg maar Becky als je wil."

Hij steekt zijn hand uit maar Rebecca heeft haar aandacht weer gevestigd op Kai. Ondertussen kwamen Tyson en Max er weer aanwandelen met hun handen over hun buikjes. Ze stoppen wanneer ze Rebecca zien.

"Waar moet je naartoe?" vraagt Rebecca aan Kai.

"Gaat je niets aan."

"Weer stoer doen? Ik vroeg je wat en ik wil een antwoord."

"Ik zei, dat het je niets aanging!"

"Hou op! Iedereen kijkt naar jullie!" zegt Ray die er snel tussenkomt. Hij had wel gelijk. Toen ze begonnen te roepen keek iedereen wel naar hen.

"Ik vroeg enkel waar jullie heengingen." Zei ze en knipoogt naar Kai die heel lichtjes begint te blozen.

"We gaan naar die nieuwe beybladeschool. Wie ben jij?" Zegt Tyson die aan komt lopen met Max vlak achter hem.

Ze rolt haar ogen. "Mijn naam is Rebecca maar noem me gerust Becky. Dat komt goed uit. Ik moet er ook naartoe."

Achter haar hoort ze Kai mompelen van "Oh nee." en dat gedoe. Een lach komt tevoorschijn. _'Ja Kai, ik ga met jullie mee.'_

Toen Kenny terug kwam duurde het niet lang voordat ze vertrokken. En ja, Rebecca ging mee. Ook al was het tegen Kai zijn zin. Ze was onder de treinrit aan de praat geraakt met Max. Daar hoorde ze wat ze al even zoekt.

#Trein, 01.57#

"Zeg nu eens wat over het Afrikaans tornooi. Jullie hebben dat gewonnen maar niemand weet hoe. Volgens de meeste hebben jullie zelfs niet gewonnen. Hebben jullie bewijs ofzo?" Vraagt Rebecca.

Max denkt even na voordat hij antwoord. "De Bad Guys hebben een verklaring afgelegd waardoor we officieel winnaars zijn."

"Wat ga je eigenlijk doen ginder?" vraagt Ray die stilletjes meegeluisterd heeft met het gesprek.

"Logeren bij vrienden. En hebben jullie een uitnodiging van die beybladeschool aangekregen?"

Tyson kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "Welke uitnodiging?"

Rebecca slaat met haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd. "Willen jullie zeggen dat jullie daar naartoe gaan zonder uitnodiging? Jullie geraken daar nooit binnen zonder."

Maar dan plots stopte de trein. Ze waren op hun bestemming. Zonder een woord staat Kai recht en wandelt naar buiten met de rest vlak achter hem. Rebecca besloot maar even mee te gaan. Na 10 minuten draait Kai zich om.

"Waarom achtervolg je ons?"

Rebecca stopt. "Ik achtervolg jullie niet. Ik moet gewoon die richting uit."

Boos draait Kai zich om. Vanuit zijn ooghoek kijkt hij naar Rebecca. 'Waarom blijft ze ons achtervolgen?' Dan komen de Bladebreakers aan hun hotel. Zij stappen naar binnen en Rebecca stapt verder door. Max draait zich nog snel even om.

"Dag Becky!" Roept hij.

"Dag Max!" Roept ze nog voordat ze de hoek omgaat.

#Hotel, 02.16#

Na eerst in te checken gingen ze naar hun kamer. Kai en Ray deelde er 1, Max en Tyson 1 en Kenny had een hele kamer voor zichzelf. Ze besloten 1 week te blijven. Dat zou genoeg zijn om alles te bekijken en die trainingsschool te bezoeken.

#Kamer Kai, Ray#

Ze hadden afgesproken om 3 uur beneden dus hadden ze nog even tijd.

"Ik ga douchen." Zegt Kai en loopt de badkamer binnen.

Ray gaat op het bed zitten en denkt na. _'Ik blijf een slecht gevoel krijgen over die school.'_ Hij pakt iets vast aan zijn nek. Het is een klein zilveren hippogriefje met glinsterende, groene ogen. _'Ik wou dat je hier was Luna. Als jij er bent ben ik nooit bang.'_

Op dat moment komt Kai uit de badkamer. Zijn haren nat en een handdoek om zijn middel. Om zijn nek ziet Ray de gouden draak hangen die hij van Selene had gekregen. Kai kijkt naar Ray. "Jij mag." En wijst naar de badkamer.

"Bedankt." Hij staat recht en loopt de badkamer binnen. Ondertussen kleed Kai zich aan maar er is iets wat niet klopt. Maar wat? _'Wat is er aan de hand?'_

Om 3 uur gaat iedereen naar beneden. Kenny zat al samen met Dizzy op hen te wachten. Niet veel later kwamen Tyson en Max eraan rennen.

"Sorry dat we laat zijn. We kwamen langs het buffet en probeer Tyson daar maar eens weg te krijgen." Zei een hijgende Max. "Zullen we gaan?"

Iedereen vertrok naar de langverwachte beybladeschool. Eenmaal aangekomen kijken ze allemaal hun ogen uit. Er stond een gigantische poort met een camera. Kenny drukt op het knopje en een vrij bekende stem komt tevoorschijn.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, wij zijn de Bladebreakers en wij willen binnen eens rondkijken." Zegt Kenny tegen een microfoontje.

"Jullie uitnodiging?"

"Sorry, maar die hebben we niet."

"Geen uitnodiging, geen toegang."

'Die stem komt me bekend voor maar van waar?' denkt Ray.

"Becky, laat ons eens binnen." Zegt Max tegen de microfoon.

"Rebecca?!" roept Kai in verbazing. "Ik ga niet naar binnen."

"Haha. Ik zei toch dat jullie zonder uitnodiging niet binnen geraakte. Maar het is goed voor 1 keer." Zegt Rebecca door de microfoon en de poort opent en iedereen gaat naar binnen.

Het was er erg mooi. Vele bloemen kleuren het pad en in de verte zagen ze een kleine vijver. Het leek precies een Japanse tuin. Aan de deur staat Rebecca te wachten.

"Daar zijn jullie. Kom maar mee, dan leid ik jullie rond." En ze geeft een teken te volgen.

"Hoe komt het dat we nu wel binnen mochten?" vraagt Ray wanneer ze vetrekken.

Zonder zich om te draaien antwoord ze. "Ik mocht jullie binnen laten van de bazin."

"Wie is de bazin dan?" vraagt Tyson.

"Geen idee. Ik heb ze nog niet gezien."

"Ik dacht dat je bij vrienden ging logeren?" zegt Max.

"Dat is ook zo maar mijn beste vriendin werkt hier ook en 1 van de werknemers was uitgevallen en omdat ze anders overuren moest maken heb ik besloten even te helpen."

"En waar is die vriendin dan?" vraagt Kai met zijn armen gekruist. Zelfs een blinde kon merken dat hij hier niet graag was.

"Je zal haar straks wel zien. Maar nu eerst mijn rematch." Ze opent een deur een grote schaal komt tevoorschijn. Ze wandelt naar 1tje en pakt Rasha uit haar zak. "Klaar Kai?"

Hij schud zijn hoofd. "Ik zei al eerder dat er geen volgende keer komt."

"Wat is er? Ben je soms te bang om tegen me te spelen?"

"Komaan Kai." Zegt Max. "1 spelletje kan geen kwaad."

"Goed dan." Hij pakt Dranzer uit zijn zak maar op dat moment klinkt er een stem door een luidspreker. "Zou Rebecca eens willen komen? Ze heeft mijn blade weer eens gepikt."

Een grote sweatdrup komt op iedereens gezicht en kijken naar Rebecca. Zij ziet verdacht veel rood en mompelt wat. Dan steekt ze Rasha terug in haar zak. "Ik moet gaan. Kijk gerust wat rond maar breek niks of anders breek ik jullie nek. Zie je later Kai." Ze knipoogt nog een keer naar Kai en loopt snel weg. Kai krijgt weer een rode blos op zijn gezicht. _'Waarom doet ze toch zo?'_

"Kom op Kai. Je kan vast nog wel eens tegen haar bladen." Zegt Ray en klopt Kai op zijn schouder.

"Ik wil niet tegen haar bladen!" Roept Kai boos terug.

"Goed, goed. Kalm aan. Als jij niet tegen haar wilt bladen is dat voor mij geen probleem." Zegt Ray, met zijn armen zwaaiend in verdediging.

"Zullen we verder rondkijken of blijven we hier staan?" vraagt Tyson.

"We gaan al." Zegt Kai en met zen allen wandelen ze verder.

Er zijn veel mooie kamers. In sommige zien ze mensen, in anderen weer wat kinderen. De meeste allemaal druk pratend. Dan zien ze Rebecca terug. Hevig in discussie met iemand.

Het meisje waarmee ze discussieert is ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd. Ze heeft kort, donkerblauw haar met sommige zwarte stukken erin. Ze heeft groene ogen en draagt allemaal zwart. Ook op haar hoofd draagt ze een zwarte pet achterstevoren. Net zoals Rebecca. Maar dan krijgt die vriendin hen in het oog en wijst naar hen. Rebecca kijkt op en doet teken even te komen. Ze komen dichterbij.

"Dit is mijn beste vriendin. Haar naam is Karin." Stelt Rebecca haar vriendin voor. "Dit zijn de Bladebreakers. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai en Kenny."

"Aangenaam" zegt Karin. "Becky is al tijden fan van jullie dus ik heb al wat van jullie gehoord."

Iedereen schud handen met haar. Dan begint ze verder te praten met Rebecca. Vanuit de schaduw kijken 2 ogen naar de Bladebreakers. Maar zij weten niet dat ze bekeken worden. Maar dan vangen ze een zin op van het gesprek tussen Karin en Rebecca. Rebecca vroeg juist wat aan Karin.

"Waar is Luna eigenlijk?"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

O-E: Whoehoe! Cliffhanger!

Ray: Wat? Hoe kunnen jullie ons dit aandoen? En de lezers?

Lezers: Ja!

Tyson: Jij bent slecht!

O-E: Nog iets dat ik niet wist?

Kai: Wie is die Rebecca precies?

O-E: Oh ja. Dat is een trouwe fan van mijn verhalen. Ze vroeg een gastrol en voila.

Max: Vandaar.

Ray: Wanneer zie ik Luna terug?

O-E: Hoe moet ik dat weten?

Kai: Jij bent de schrijfster?

O-E: Oh ja. Ik heb nog geen idee. Maar nu eerst de vraagjes. Wie is die Rebecca precies? En die Karin? Over welke Luna hebben ze het? Zullen Ray en Kai hen nog terugzien? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter.


	3. Luna!

Lezers: (hebben een pistool vast) Komaan O-E! Verder tippen!

O-E: Wat heb ik jullie ooit misdaan?

Kai: Leven?

O-E: Niet grappig Kai!

Lezers: Ga je nu nog beginnen of hoe zit dat?

O-E: Ik begin al, ik begin al. Jaag me niet op he. Die jeugd van tegenwoordig.

Tyson: Nu niet voor het 1 of ander maar ben jij niet deel van die jeugd van tegenwoordig.

Max: Wauw Tyson. Dat is de 1ste keer dat je nadenkt.

Tyson: -.-' Not funny!

O-E: Jongens. Ik word hier bedreigd met een pistool en jullie staan te discussiëren over Tyson die kan nadenken?!

Max: Ja. Problemen mee?

O-E: Nee. Helemaal niet!

Ray: Volgens mij wel.

O-E: Allee, hoe krijg je dat idee?

Lezers: Stop met praten en begin de chapter! (maken hun pistool schietklaar)

O-E: 0.0 Veel plezier met Chappie 3! (begint snel te tippen)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chappie 3: Luna!

#Vorige keer#

"Aangenaam" zegt Karin. "Becky is al tijden fan van jullie dus ik heb al wat van jullie gehoord."

Iedereen schud handen met haar. Dan begint ze verder te praten met Rebecca. Vanuit de schaduw kijken 2 ogen naar de Bladebreakers. Maar zij weten niet dat ze bekeken worden. Maar dan vangen ze een zin op van het gesprek tussen Karin en Rebecca. Rebecca vroeg juist wat aan Karin.

"Waar is Luna eigenlijk?"

#Einde#

De harten van de Bladebreakers leken wel te stoppen. Hadden ze dit juist gehoord? Ray moest het gewoon weten.

"Over welke Luna hebben jullie het?"

Karin en Rebecca kijken verbaasd naar hem.

"Over een goede vriendin van ons. Maar ik heb geen idee wat haar achternaam is." Zegt Rebecca.

"Heeft ze een oudere zus?" vraagt Kai die zijn nieuwsgierigheid evenmin kon bedwingen.

Ze denken even na maar na een minuutje antwoord Karin toch.

"Ik geloof het wel. Maar ik ben niet helemaal zeker. Waarom willen jullie dat eigenlijk weten?"

"Wel." Begint Tyson. "3 jaar geleden hebben we Luna leren kennen en ook haar zus. Maar ze zijn opeens verdwenen zonder iets achter te laten."

"Moeten jullie Luna hebben?" komt een stem vanachter hen. De Bladebreakers draaien zich allemaal om en zien een jonge vrouw van ongeveer 20 jaar. Ze heeft blauw haar met lichtblauwe stroken dat tot op haar schouders komt. Ze heeft ook prachtige blauwe ogen. Ze draagt een blauw rokje met een groen topje en sportschoenen en in haar oor zit er ook een piercing.

"Kimmy! Wat doe jij hier?" vraagt Rebecca direct.

Ze kijkt nog even naar de Bladebreakers vooraleer ze antwoord. "Ik kwam even langs. Alleen in de stad is ook niet gezellig. Maar zeg nu eens. Waarom moeten zij Luna hebben?"

"Oh, das waar. Je kent hen nog niet. Jongens, dit is Kimberly. Kimberly, dit zijn de Bladebreakers. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai en Kenny." Zegt Rebecca.

"Aangenaam" zeggen ze allemaal tegelijk.

"Van hetzelfde" zegt Kimberly. "Waarom moeten jullie Luna hebben?"

"Ze is een vriendin van ons. Weet jij waar we haar kunnen vinden?" vraagt Max.

Ze denkt even na. "Ik denk wel dat ik het adres ergens heb liggen. Maar jullie geraken toch niet binnen."

Maar dan doet Tyson zijn schouders naar achter en zijn borst naar voor. "Niemand kent de kracht van SuperTyson!"

"Mij lijkt eerder superlozer of anders supervreter. Of misschien superlui." zegt Kai even kalm als gewoonlijk. En net zoals altijd krijgt Tyson 1 van zijn buien.

"Wat?! Kijk eens naar jezelf meneer blaaskaak!"

"Ik kan dat tenminste doen zonder de spiegel te laten breken van lelijkheid. "

En ga zo maar door. Iedereen stond er maar rustig bij. Na een paar minuten begon de rest tegen de 3 meiden te praten. Als ze willen konden ze naar Luna thuis gaan. Maar binnen laten is weer wat anders maar de Bladebreakers gingen akkoord. Kimberly pakt haar autosleutels maar dan gaat de telefoon van Karin.

"Hallo? Hey Luna!"

Iedereen keek naar Karin en haar telefoon.

"Ja, alles goed. Ik ben nu in de trainingsschool samen met Becky en Kimmy. Ja natuurlijk. Nee, geen probleem. Nee, echt niet. Oké, spreek je later. Doei!" Dan merkt ze dat iedereen naar haar aan het kijken is. "Wat? Becky, Kimmy, we moeten nog wat ophalen voor Luna. Ze kan het niet zelf gaan halen dus heb ik gezegd dat wij dat gingen doen."

"Geen probleem. Kimmy."

"Becky."

Ze kijken allebei aan met zo'n glare die Kai normaal heeft. En dan...

"Steen, papier, schaar!"

Allebei laten ze hun hand zien. Becky had steen, Kimmy papier.

"Yes! Papier wint het van steen. Ik win! Ik rij!" begint Kimberly hard te roepen. Rebecca steekt haar handen in haar zakken en mompelt wat over 'vals gespeeld' enzo. Kimberly pakt de autosleutels en wandelt triomfantelijk naar buiten met een slenterende Rebecca, Karin en de Bladebreakers achter hen. Onderweg naar buiten stelt Max toch nog een vraag aan Karin.

"Zijn ze altijd zo?" fluistert Max tegen Karin.

"Ja, meestal discussiëren ze over wie de leukste jongens is. Dat wil je echt niet meemaken!"

Eenmaal buiten was Kimberly verdwenen dus stond iedereen buiten te wachten. Niet veel later kwam een knalrode wagen eraan racen en stopte vlak voor hen. De chauffeur herkende ze als niemand minder dan Kimberly. Iedereen stapt zonder 1 woord te zeggen in. Dan vertrekken ze. En iedereen dacht hetzelfde. Waar heeft zij haar rijbewijs gehaald? Maar na een 10tal minuutjes van horror stopte ze vlak voor een gigantische villa. De Bladebreakers keken hun ogen uit toen ze uitstapten.

"Wij zijn door. Zien jullie later jongens." Zegt Kimberly en de 3 meiden vertrekken tegen 150 per uur.

Tyson is nog niet helemaal in orde van de rit en waggelt wat rond totdat hij tegen het hek botst. Een stem weerklinkt door de luidspreker.

"Hey luiwammes! Stop met te leunen tegen de poort wil je?"

"Aaaaaaaaah"

Tyson schrikt vreselijk en voelt zijn hart bijna uit zijn ribbenkast komen. (O-E: Cool, bloed!) De rest gaat langzaam dichterbij en Ray was de 1ste die zijn stem terugvond.

"Hallo? Woont hier een zekere Luna?"

"Natuurlijk! Wie mag ik melden?"

Dan kom Max naar voor. "Goed volk. Wij zijn de Bladebreakers!"

Het was even stil maar dan kwam de stem terug. "Sorry, jullie zitten niet in het bestand. Ik kan jullie jammer genoeg niet binnenlaten."

Deze keer was het niet Tyson, maar Kai die begon te flippen. "Geef me 1 reden waarom ik hier niet direct binnenbreek!"

"Simpel, anders bel ik de flikken en zitten jullie enkele jaartjes in den bak."

"Oké. Die reden is goed genoeg."

Ze konden geen kant meer op. Dus gingen ze maar op de grond zitten. Wachtend tot er iemand langskwam om hen binnen te laten. Tyson begon dessertjes te tellen, Max suikerklontjes, Ray was wat aan het dagdromen en Kai begon stilletjes over te koken van Tyson en Max. Kenny keek rustig toe hoe het gezicht van Kai steeds kwader en kwader werd. Maar dan, was hij het beu.

"Hou jullie koppen!" roept hij erg luid tegen Tyson en Max die wel een meter de lucht invlogen van het schrikken. Ze keken naar Kai en lachte allebei even evil. Dan begonnen ze een liedje te zingen.

"Ken ekik een lieke dat de mensen ampeteerd. De mensen ampeteerd. Ken ekik een lieke dat de mensen ampeteerd, de mensen ampeteerd. De mensen ampeteerd. Ken..."

Kai springt recht. "Nu ben ik jullie kotsbeu!" En hij begint achter Tyson en Max, die intussen ook recht waren gaan staan en nu voor hun leven aan het lopen zijn, te lopen. Maar dan merkt Ray op dat een beveiligingscamera hen aan het bekijken is.

_'Zijn ze ons aan het bespieden?'_

Maar dan klinkt de stem opnieuw. "Run bitch, run!"

Tyson, Max en Kai stoppen bij het horen van de stem en kijken naar de microfoon.

"Al gedaan? Jammer, jullie zijn nog beter dan het circus!"

Dan was het weer stil en om niet te hoeven vermoord te worden gingen Tyson en Max wat bladen. Kai leunde met zijn ogen gesloten en zijn armen gekruist tegen de muur. Ray blijft liggen maar kijkt af en toe vanuit zin ooghoeken toch naar de camera. Kenny is het beu en pakt Dizzy even voor een praatje.

"Dat werd eens tijd Chef. Ik voel al spinnenwebben op mijn harde schijf!"

"Het spijt me Dizzy. Wil je me vergeven?"

"Voor deze keer dan. Wat is de situatie?"

"Wel..."

Toen Kenny het gesprek begon draaide de camera onmiddellijk naar de laptop en bleef ernaar kijken. Ray ging snel rechtop zitten en keek naar Kenny en Dizzy die niets in de gaten hadden van het bespieden.

"Dus nu zitten we te wachten tot iemand ons binnenlaat."

"Waarom heb je me dat niet eerder gezegd? We kunnen ook inbreken in het systeem en dan naar binnen gaan."

"Vergeet het maar!"

Iedereen kijkt op en staart naar de microfoon. Blijkbaar had die het gesprek mee gehoord.

"Dizzy? Ben jij dat?"

Alle ogen gingen naar de laptop.

"Ja. Wacht eens even. Die stem. Dizza?"

Alle ogen terug naar de microfoon.

"Dizzy! Dat is jaren geleden! En hoe gaat het met mijn kleine zusje?"

De ogen van de Bladebreakers werden zo groot als.......(vul maar wat in) Was Dizza, de grote zus van Dizzy?

"Prima! Echt prima! Ik ben jaren geleden gevangen genomen in een laptop. En met u?"

"Hahahaha! Nog altijd even sarcastisch als altijd! Ik zit hier in het systeem. Ik bescherm het huis hier."

"Kan je ons niet binnenlaten? Je kent me toch. Ik zou toch nooit gevaarlijke mensen helpen."

"Oké. Maar als jullie niet gewenst zijn, terug buiten. Begrepen?"

Tyson gaat in legerhouding staan. "Ja generaal! Dizza was het toch he?"

"Ik ken al jullie namen. Ik kan via het internet van alles opzoeken. Ook wie jullie zijn. Dus, mijn naam is Dizza. De oudere zus van Dizzy."

De poort gaat open en de Bladebreakers stappen naar binnen. Het was er erg mooi. Aangekomen bij de deur ging die al vanzelf open. Blijkbaar kon Dizza alles in huis. Binnen was het ook erg mooi. De hal was groot en aan de meur hing een groot schilderij. Op een kast stonden een aantal foto's. Tyson ging eerst opzoek naar de keuken samen met Max. Kenny ging maar even mee en daardoor lieten ze Ray en Kai alleen. Ray zijn hart bonst in zijn borstkas. Hij weet zeker dat ze juist zitten. Hij voelt gewoon de magie in dit huis.

_'Ik weet zeker dat we juist zitten. Zou Luna hier ergens zijn?'_

Hij pakte een foto en zag een klein meisje met lang, blond haar en groene ogen die gezellig in de speeltuin aan het spelen is. Op de achtergrond zag hij een ander klein meisje, iets ouder met bruin haar en bruine ogen. Ze keek beschermend naar het andere meisje.

_'Luna...'_

Een traan viel op het glas van de fotokader. Ongelooflijk dat ze toch zo dichtbij waren, maar toch ook zo ver. Hij pakte een andere foto. Hij was nog niet zo oud. Het was weer 1 van Luna maar deze was nog niet zo oud. Hij gokte 2 jaar geleden. Het was een diploma uitreiking. (of hoe je ook zoiets noemt) Deze keer stond weer hetzelfde meisje op. In haar hand hield ze papier vast. Ze had ook een erg blije lach. Blijkbaar kreeg ze toen haar diploma.

Hij keek op en zag dat Kai ook naar de keuken ging. Waar die ook mocht liggen. Hij legde de foto terug neer. Straks zou hij wel verder kijken. Hij liep niet naar de keuken net zoals de rest maar een totaal andere richting uit. Daardoor kwam hij in de woonkamer terecht. Er stond een 2 grote zetels en een gigantische Tv. Hij wandelt verder. Dan komt hij in een trainingskamer. De kamer staat vol met trainingsspullen. Op de muur zijn er duidelijk wat schroeiplekken te zien.

_'Dit moet Selene haar kamer zijn.'_

Hij keek verder rond in de kamer. Daarna, ging hij weer verder. Nu kwam hij in de eetkamer. Niets speciaal. Een nette tafel en een aantal stoelen. Dan hoorde hij stemmen. Hij opent de volgende deur en merkt dat het de keuken is. Hij ziet iedereen druk met elkaar pratend behalve Kai. Hij zat weer asociaal tegenover de rest. Hij merkte ook onmiddellijk dat een robot op een stoel zat samen met Dizzy. Hij ging ook maar zitten. De robot keek op samen met de rest. Dan gingen ze gewoon verder met hun gesprek. Ray bleef naar de robot staren. Na een tijd keek de robot terug op.

"Ik ben Dizza maar deze keer in een robot. Maak u maar geen zorgen."

Opgelucht haalt hij adem. Maar wanneer kwam Luna nu thuis? Hij keek op de klok die aan de muur hing. Het was ondertussen al vrij laat geworden. Dizza merkte dat hij keek.

"Juffrouw Luna kan elk moment thuis komen. Maak u maar geen zorgen."

"Bedankt."

Hij stond op en wandelde terug naar de hal. Hij keek meer naar de foto's. Achter hem hoorde hij een deur opengaan. Hij keek om en hij stond oog in oog met iemand die hij al 3 lange jaren niet had gezien. Luna.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

O-E: Ziezo. Klaar! Nu tevreden? Nog een cliffhanger!

Lezers: Ja. Wat gaat er in de volgende chapter gebeuren?

O-E: Dat moeten jullie dan lezen he.

Lezers: (pakken hun pistool terug) Vertel!

O-E: Het spijt me maar die informatie is geheim.

Kai: Simpel. Hij bestaat gewoon nog niet. Jij hebt gewoon nog niets voor de volgende chapter.

O-E: Hoe weten jullie dat altijd?

Max: Je bent voorspelbaar.

Tyson: En vreselijk ouderwets.

O-E: Opgepast. Of anders laat ik jullie in de volgende chapter dansen in een roze tutu!

Tyson en Max: 0.0 Je zou niet durven!

O-E: Wacht maar af. Nog 1 belediging en je danst ballet!

Ray: Dat moet ik zien. Tyson en Max in een roze tutu :p.

Tyson: Aan wie zijn kant sta je Ray?

Ray: Euh......

O-E: Denk aan de tutu Ray.

Ray: Die van niemand eigenlijk. Zeg, waar blijven die vraagjes?

Lezers: (pistolen schietklaar) Ja. De vragen O-E!

O-E: Waarom toch ik? Zullen Rebecca, Karin en Kimberly nog terugkomen? Zullen ze geflitst worden? Wie is Dizza nu precies? Zullen ze Selene tegenkomen? Hoe gaat Ray reageren op de nieuwe ontmoeting met Luna? En Luna dan? Zullen er gewonden vallen? Zullen de lezers mij nog verder bedreigen? Zal ik het overleven? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter!

Lezers: Als je nog leeft...

O-E: Help!


	4. Ik heb je gemist

O-E: Ik ben laat, ik ben laat!

Lezers: (death-glare naar O-E)

O-E: Ik ga tippen! Zo goed? Maar niet schieten!

Tyson en Max: Schieten! Schieten! Schieten!

O-E: Koppen dicht!

Lezers: Ga je nu nog beginnen? En geen cliffhanger of anders......

Kai: Anders wat?

Lezers: Mhahahahahahahahahaha!

O-E: 0.0' Oh nee. Niet mhahahahahaha! (barst bijna in tranen uit)

Lezers: Ga je nu nog tippen?

O-E: Ja zeker. Veel plezier met chappie 4 van Searching for love again.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chappie 4: Ik heb je gemist

#Vorige keer#

Hij stond op en wandelde terug naar de hal. Hij keek meer naar de foto's. Achter hem hoorde hij een deur opengaan. Hij keek om en hij stond oog in oog met iemand die hij al 3 lange jaren niet had gezien. Luna.

#Einde#

Zijn tong voelde droog aan in zijn mond. Zijn hart bonsde verschrikkelijk tegen zijn borstkas. Ze was niet veel verandert. Nog steeds hetzelfde mooie blonde haar in een lange vlecht maar nu wel een tikkeltje langer dan vroeger. Het enige nieuwe dat hij direct zag, dat was een piercing bovenaan in haar rechteroor. Ze had hem nog niet gezien en deed kalmpjes haar jas uit. Ray staarde gewoon naar haar.

_'Ik droom.'_

Met veel moeite kreeg hij eindelijk een paar woorden gevormd.

"Luna..."

Luna draaide zich kalmpjes om en keek naar hem. Haar ogen gingen ver open, de tas die aan haar schouder hing viel op de grond. Ze keek verbaasd. Dat was ook niet moeilijk. Je verdwijnt eens even en dan zie je die persoon 3 jaar later zomaar terug. Ze begon hard te zweten. Vanuit de keuken hoorden ze de rest afkomen maar dat maakte niet uit voor Ray en Luna. Het enige wat ze deden was elkaar in de ogen staren. Tyson was de 1ste die de kamer binnenstapten en Luna zag.

"Luna!"

Luna keek naar hem. Max, Kai, Kenny en Dizza kwamen ook aanlopen en zagen Luna. Ze was verbaasd naar iedereen aan het kijken. Ze kon het moeilijk geloven.

"Tyson? Max? Kenny? Kai?" Zei ze verbaasd en draaid zich om "Ray?"

Een traan rolde geluidloos over haar wang. Ze staarde met open naar iedereen. Tot ze opeens een vinger voelde die de traan wegpinkte. Ze draaide zich en keek recht in de amberkleurige ogen van Ray. Hij voelde zelf zijn ogen prikken. Maar hij gaf niet toe. Tenminste, nog niet. Luna keek hem liefdevol aan en wierp haar armen rond zijn nek en knuffelde hem. Eerst was hij wat verbaasd maar al snel knuffelt hij terug. Met zijn ogen gesloten staat hij te genieten van de zoete geur van haar haar. De rest voelen ook hun ogen prikken maar lieten de tranen de vrije loop. Behalve Kai. Hij was eerder...Nerveus.

Ray hoorde Luna wat fluisteren in zijn oor. Haar tranen opnieuw de vrije loop.

"Ik heb je gemist."

Ray was blij om dat te horen en fluisterde zachtjes terug.

"Ik jouw ook."

Na een paar minuten lieten ze los. Luna keek naar de rest, een brandende vraag op haar lippen.

"Wat doen jullie hier in hemelsnaam? Hoe hebben jullie ons eigenlijk gevonden?"

Plotseling vonden de Bladebreakers hun schoenen opeens verschrikkelijk interessant. Ze keek naar iedereen en maakte een gebaar aan Dizza voor een zakdoek. Dizza ging weg en ze keek weer naar de rest. Totdat Ray de stilte verbrak.

"Dat is een hele geschiedenis. Maar laten we eerst gaan zitten."

Iedereen knikte en volgde Luna naar de woonkamer. Dizza kwam eraan lopen met een aantal zakdoeken en gaf er iedereen 1. Toen ging ze weer weg om hen wat alleen te laten. Tijdens dit hele gebeuren was het stil in huis. Niemand zei een woord. Niet wetende waar te beginnen. Kai, die nog steeds nerveus was vroeg iets wat iedereen naar Luna deed staren.

"Waarom gingen jullie weg?"

Luna keek hem triest aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet op haar gemak was. Ze keek even naar de grond vooraleer ze weer met betraande ogen opkeek. Het was moeilijk voor haar en Ray snelde naar haar toe. Ze maakte een gebaar dat hij moest blijven zitten en zo ging hij, braafjes, terug neerzitten bij de rest. Maar dan lachte ze weer.

"Mijn vraag was eerst. Dus, hoe hebben jullie ons gevonden en wat doen jullie hier?"

En dan beginnen ze te vertellen. Over het verjaardagsfeest van Tyson, de reclame op de Tv, Rebecca, Kimberly en Karin, Dizza. Ze luisterde aandachtig toen ze allemaal aan het vertellen waren totdat, het eindigt.

"En zo zijn wij dus hier geraakt." Zegt Max. "Maar vertel eens, waarom gingen jullie bij ons weg zonder afscheid ofzo? Of zonder enig adres?"

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat Selene dat uitlegt."

Maar dat was voor Kai de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen. Hij sprong recht en liep met stevige passen naar Luna. Hij tilde haar op met haar kraag, 5 centimeter van de grond.

"Waar is Selene?!"

Ray probeert Kai Luna los te laten. "Kai, laat haar los!"

"Vertel me nu meteen waar ze is!"

"Kai, je bent haar pijn aan het doen." Schreeuwt Tyson die ook Kai probeert te kalmeren.

Maar Kai luistert niet en trekt Luna zelfs nog hoger van de grond. Iedereen is druk bezig hem te kalmeren totdat ze rond Luna de welbekende paarse aura verschijnt. Maar Kai blijkt het niet te merken totdat hij ineens tegen de muur vliegt, aan de andere kant van de kamer. Versuft, verbaasd en gekalmeerd staart hij naar Luna die nog steeds een paarse aura heeft. Iedereen in de kamer stapt rustig achteruit. Ze hebben allemaal al eens deze kracht meegemaakt maar Luna lacht enkel.

"Maak jullie geen zorgen. Ik ben nog steeds mezelf."

Iedereen kwam rustig dichterbij. De laatste keer dat zij dit zagen wist Luna niet meer wie ze was. Wie iedereen was. Wat er gebeurde. Maar nu...Was ze nog normaal. Herinnerd nog alles.

"Ik heb de krachten onder controle nu. Ze zijn me niet meer de baas. Dus maak jullie je maar geen zorgen."

Tyson weet niet waar te beginnen. "Hoe is je dat gelukt?"

"Zoals mijn zus het altijd zegt. Veel oefenen! Gewoonweg hatelijk. Maar als dit jullie afschrikt."

Ze sloot haar ogen en de aura verdween. Op dat moment hoorde men een deur opengaan en alle ogen stonden gericht op de deur van de woonkamer. De deur gaat open en...Rebecca, Kimberly en Karin stappen binnen. Verbaasd om de gezichten van iedereen.

"Wat is hier gebeurd?" vraagt Karin aan Luna.

Kimberly leek eerder niet blij. In haar hand hield ze een klein papiertje vast.

"Het gewoonlijke. Kimmy, wat is dat briefje?"

Na een paar seconden van wat te mompelen antwoord ze.

"Een bekeuring. Voor te snel rijden."

"Alweer?"

In een hoekje zat Tyson wat aan Max te fluisteren. Heel stilletjes zodat de rest het niet hoort. "Verbaasd me eigenlijk niet van dat te snel rijden."

"Mij ook niet."

Maar dan ziet Rebecca Kai op de grond liggen en knielt snel neer naast hem.

"Ben je in orde?" vraagt ze aan hem

Hij kijkt haar eerder gezegd wat versuft aan maar knikt toch kalmpjes._ 'Waarom hangt ze toch altijd rond mij?'_ _'Ze vind u leuk.'_ _'Niet grappig Dranzer.' 'Het was ook geen grapje. Kijk eens goed in haar ogen. Ze vind u leuk.'_

Kai, die Dranzer helemaal niet geloofd kijkt bij Rebecca in de ogen en merkt het gene op dat Dranzer zei. Zij vind hem leuk. Hij voelde een blos op zijn wangen komen. Hopend dat niemand het zag. Jammer voor hem, merkte Ray het we op.

_'Waarom zit hij nu naar Becky aan het kijken? En waarom bloost hij?'_

Ray gaat in de zetel zitten net zoals iedereen. Kimberly, die nergens meer kon zitten ging maar op de leuning van de stoel zitten waar Ray zat. Toen was het weer stil. Kimmy keek even naar Ray maar toen hij merkte dat iemand naar hem aan het kijken was keek hij op en draaide ze snel haar hoofd terug. Helemaal rood. Hij kijkt even naar haar maar draait al snel zijn hoofd naar Luna voor nog een vraag.

"Wanneer komt Selene eigenlijk naar huis?"

Luna kijkt naar hem en merkt op dat Kimmy aan het blozen is. Ze voelt jaloezie opkomen maar laat het niet merken en beantwoord rustig zijn vraag.

"Normaal komt ze binnen een uurtje thuis maar dat is vaak verschillend. Soms is ze al thuis voordat ik er ben. Andere keren komt ze gewoon niet thuis."

Dan horen ze de deur weer opengaan van de kamer en Dizza stapt naar binnen. In haar handen hield ze een telefoon vast en gaf dat rustig aan Luna.

"Hallo? Selene?"

Alle hoofden waren gericht op Luna en de telefoon.

"Nee Jan, die is niet thuis. En ik wil ook niet uit met Koen. Is dat begrepen?!" bruusk legt ze de telefoon weer in en geeft het terug aan Dizza die weer weg gaat. Dan pas merkt ze dat iedereen weer naar haar aan het kijken is.

"Hebben jullie nog altijd last van Jan en Koen?" vraagt Max.

"Eigenlijk wel. Ze zijn aardig als ze zich wat normaal gedragen."

"Hoe kennen jullie Selene en Luna eigenlijk?" vraagt Karin die stilletjes had meegeluisterd. "Ik ken hen nu al 2.5 jaar en ik nog nooit iets van jullie gehoord of gezien."

"Wel..." begint Ray kalmpjes "3 jaar geleden hadden we nog 2 leden nodig voor het Afrikaans tornooi en Mr. D had toen Selene en Luna gekozen."

"Weten jullie het van hun krachten?" vraagt Rebecca maar ontdekt direct dat ze dat niet had moeten vragen. "Sorry, vergeet dat maar. Ik heb niets gezegd."

Maar Luna antwoorde in plaats van de Bladebreakers.

"Jazeker weten zij dat we krachten hebben."

Karin, Rebecca en Kimberly keken vriendelijk naar de rest. Als ze het niet erg vonden dat Luna en Selene freaks waren zijn het vrienden.

"Zo" begon Luna. "Hebben jullie al een slaapplaats?"

Maar voor 1 van de 1ste keren die avond beantwoorde Kenny die vraag.

"In een hotel in de stad. We blijven een week. Heb je nog steeds Briana?"

"Natuurlijk. Wie wil eens tegen me spelen?"

Tyson sprong direct recht bij die vraag en haalde Dragoon uit zijn zak. "Ik speel! Dragoon zal je vermorzelen!"

"Natuurlijk Tyson. Natuurlijk. Ik geloof u wel maar bewaar uw praatjes voor in de schaal."

Ze zag wel dat Kai verdrietig keek.

_'Volgens mij heeft hij zwaar geleden bij ons vertrek. Vooral door die van Selene. Hoe zal Selene reageren als ze hem ziet? Oh, ze gaat me vermoorden!'_

In een andere kamer, die Luna eerst open heeft gedaan met een sleutel, staat een gigantische bladeschaal. Luna haalde een starter en Briana uit een rugzak dat tegen de muur lag en ging langs de ene kant van de schaal staan. Tyson aan de andere. Toen klonk Dizza haar stem opeens door 1 van de luidsprekers.

3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Dragoon en Briana vlogen de schaal in. Iedereen was vol spanning aan het toekijken hoe het verliep. Ze stootte vaak tegen elkaar en je zag erg goed dat ze allebei voorruit waren gegaan.

"Is dat alles Tyson? Ik dacht dat je me alle hoeken van de schaal zou laten zien?"

"Wacht maar. Ik geraak pas opgewarmd!"

"Oh wat ben ik bang. Ik hoef Briana niet eens te voorschijn te laten komen. Briana, laat maar eens wat zien!"

Een klinkt een grote knal. Rebecca doet een stap achteruit en botst tegen Kai en ze vallen allebei op de grond. Rebecca boven op Kai. Hij was hier niet blij mij en duwde haar snel van hem af. Allebei hun gezichten waren zo rood als tomaten. Het gevecht was voorbij want iedereen zag een blade langs de kant liggen...Dragoon heeft verloren.

"Geweldig Luna!" roept Ray enthousiast en loopt naar Luna die Briana ondertussen in haar hand laat vliegen. Vlak voor haar stopt hij. Een geweldige smile op zijn gezicht. "Je was fantastisch."

Luna bloost een beetje maar weet het goed te verbergen en zegt snel wat over bedankt en draait zich naar de rest. Ze merkt op dat Kai en Becky allebei erg rood zien en geeft een tikje aan Ray die naar haar kijkt. Ze wijst met haar hoofd naar Kai en Becky en ook hij merkt de hoofden op.

"Zullen we terug gaan naar de woonkamer of wil nog iemand tegen me spelen?" vraagt Luna aan de rest. Tyson, die zich heel verslagen voelt, wandelt kalmpjes terug met de rest vlak achter hem. Eenmaal terug in de woonkamer was het niet meer zo rustig en begon iedereen wild met elkander te praten.

Na een halfuur kwam Dizza eraan met drinken en chips en begon iedereen lekker wat te eten. Ze hadden allemaal nog veel te bespreken met Luna. Ze hebben elkaar 3 jaar niet gezien dus veel gebeurd he. Na een tijd viel het opnieuw stil. Voor geen reden.

"Waarom is het nu ineens terug stil?" vraagt Max.

"Geen idee." Zegt Ray.

Karin kijkt wat rond en merkt wat op. "Waar is Kai gebleven?"

Dan horen ze ineens opnieuw de voordeur opengaan......

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

O-E: Je suis evil again!

Tyson : Is dat nu nederlands, frans of engels ?

Max: Ik denk een combinatie van frans en engels.

Lezers: (razend van de cliffhanger) Hoe durf je die cliffhanger!

O-E: Rennen! (gaat verschrikkelijk snel weg)

Lezers: Hier blijven! (rennen achter O-E aan)

Ray: (komt met Kai binnen en ziet lezers achter O-E rennen) Hebben we wat gemist?

Kai: Laat me raden. Cliffhanger?

Tyson: Hoe weet jij dat?

Kai: O-E is voorspelbaar. Dokken Ray.

Ray: Daar gaan mijn 50 euro!

O-E: (nog steeds aan het rennen) Mag ik nog tenminste de vraagjes doen?

Lezers: Snel dan.

O-E: (heel moe) Wat zal er gebeuren tussen Kai en Rebecca? Zal er iets komen tussen Kimberly en Ray? Zal Luna nog jaloezie voelen? Hoe zal Selene reageren als ze thuiskomt? Zal Kimberly nog veel bekeuringen krijgen? Komt het nog goed tussen Luna en Ray? Dat lees je allemaal de volgende chapter en als jullie geen cliffhanger meer willen moet ik tenminste 5 reviews hebben. Anders zal de volgende er ook 1 zijn. Jullie zijn gewaarschuwd!

Lezers: Wat?!

O-E: Oh ja. (gaat weer rennen en de lezers achter haar)


	5. De uitbarsting

O-E: ......Ik wil de sims 2 spelen.

Tyson: Wat is dat in hemelsnaam?

Kai: Is dat niet de opvolger van dat stomme spelletje de sims?

O-E: --' Punt 1; het is niet stom en punt 2; daarom heet het ook de sims 2.

Max: Waarom ga je dat niet gewoon spelen?

O-E: Ik moet tippen.

Lezers: Inderdaad!

O-E: Wel dan, veel plezier met chappie 5

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chappie 5:

#Vorige keer#

"Waarom is het nu ineens terug stil?" vraagt Max.

"Geen idee." Zegt Ray.

Karin kijkt wat rond en merkt wat op. "Waar is Kai gebleven?"

Dan horen ze ineens opnieuw de voordeur opengaan......

#Einde#

Iedereen hun hart leek precies te stoppen. Tyson stond heel rustig recht en stapt naar de deur. Maar dan gaat de voordeur opnieuw open en dicht. Luna stond recht en liep de kamer uit.

In de hal stond Dizza met de post. "Was het Jean?" vraagt ze aan de robot.

De robot kijkt op en knikt. Dan rolt ze weg naar de keuken. Maar van Kai nog steeds geen spoor.

"Heeft iemand een idee waar Kai kan zitten?" vraagt Ray.

De rest haalt hun schouders op. Rebecca liep onmiddellijk weg om te zoeken. De rest volgde haar niet veel later.

"Zo gaan we hem nooit vinden." Zegt Luna. "Het huis is veel te groot. Iedereen gaat in groepjes. Tyson, Max, jullie gaan naar rechts. Niet zo kreunen, ik weet best dat de keuken aan de linkerkant is maar daar vertrouw ik jullie niet. Ik ga samen met Ray boven zoeken. Kimmy, Becky en Karin, jullie zoeken links. Iedereen begrepen?"

"Wat moet ik doen?" vraagt Kenny.

"Jij mag in de woonkamer blijven voor het geval dat Kai terugkomt. Nog vragen? Nee? Oké, verspreiden!"

Tyson en Max gingen naar de rechterkant, Karin, Kimmy en Becky naar de linkerkant en Luna en Ray gingen tenslotte boven zoeken. We volgen Luna en Ray op hun zoektocht.

#Boven#

"Ik denk niet dat hij hier is." Zegt Luna nadat ze de 5de kamer hebben doorzocht. "Niet die deur openen, die kamer is van Selene."

"Misschien dat hij dan hier is." En hij stapt de kamer binnen.

'Selene vermoord me voor haar kamer binnengaan. Laat staan om de Bladebreakers zo hartelijk te ontvangen.'

In de kamer was het zoals altijd netjes. Aan de muur hingen uitvergrote foto's van haar en Luna. Bij het raam stond een king size bed met een nachtkastje met daarop een klok en een lamp. Op een bureautje lagen papieren en pennen en een leren boekje. Op het boekje stond Selene haar naam erop. Ray pakt het op en opent het. Op de 1ste pagina stonden enkele woorden.

Mijn dagboek,

Selene Mushu

"Ray!" fluistert Luna hard. "Dat is haar dagboek! Laat dat liggen!"

Hij legt het zuchtend weer neer en kijkt naar zijn vroegere vriendin. "Luna, ik wil het nu graag horen maar waarom liet je me eigenlijk achter? Ik hield van je met heel mijn hart."

"Dat weet ik......"

"Maar waarom ging je dan weg?" vraagt hij en stapt rustig op haar af. "Waarom wil je het niet zeggen?" Nu staat hij vlak voor haar, zijn ogen op haar gericht.

Haar ogen kijken naar de grond. "Ik wilde niet... Ik had geen keus!"

Ze kijkt op en staart in zijn ogen. Een tijdje is het stil. Ze zijn verdwaald in elkanders ogen. Maar dan verbreekt de magie doordat Luna zich snel omdraait.

"Kai is hier niet. Laten we terug naar de rest gaan." Zegt Luna en zonder op een antwoord te wachten stapt ze de kamer uit.

'Waarom wil je niets zeggen? Waarom doe je zo afstandelijk van me? Heb ik ooit iets verkeerd gedaan?'

Vele vragen spookte door zijn hoofd maar hij negeert ze en loopt snel achter Luna aan.

#Beneden#

Luna en Ray stappen allebei snel terug naar de woonkamer. Zwijgend en niet naar elkaar kijkend. Luna gaat de woonkamer binnen maar Ray blijft even in de gang staan. Zijn hoofd doet pijn van al die vragen. Dan komen Tyson en Max de kamer binnen. Allebei schudden ze hun hoofd om te zeggen dat ze Kai ook niet gevonden hebben. Ray gaat dan ook maar de woonkamer in.

"Hij is wel verdrietig hè. Wat zou er met hem zijn?" vraagt Max aan Tyson.

"Geen idee. Waarschijnlijk iets met Luna. Je moet denken, hij hield veel van haar en zij ging gewoon weg en heeft al die tijd geen contact gemaakt met ons. Dat zal het wel zijn." Zegt Tyson denkend. (O-E: Wauw, nieuwe ervaring!) Maar dan, zonder enige waarschuwing gaat de voordeur open. Tyson en Max kijken op en......

"Selene!"

Selene kijkt op en haar ogen worden vreselijk weid als ze Tyson en Max zien staan. "Tyson, Max?"

"Leuk dat je ons nog kent." Zegt Max en loopt samen met Tyson naar haar toe.

"Lang niet gezien. Hoe gaat het?" vraagt Tyson en steekt zijn hand uit.

"Wat doen jullie hier!"

Dit was duidelijk geen vraag maar eerder een uitroep. In haar bruine ogen was boosheid af te lezen. Geen blijdschap zoals ze bij Luna zagen. Ook zij was niet veel verandert. Haar bruine haar nog altijd tot haar schouders, nog altijd bruine ogen maar ze was een beetje gegroeid en had nogal wat spieren gekregen. Ze was geen bodyboulder maar ze had wel wat spieren gekweekt.

"Ook een hallo." Zegt Tyson. "Jij hebt nogal wat spieren gekregen." (O-E: Ik heb spieren en ik ben niet bang ze te gebruiken :p)

"Bedankt."

Uit de woonkamer komt de rest aanlopen. Luna, Ray, Kenny, Dizza, Karin, Kimmy en Becky. Wanneer ze Selene zien staan stoppen ze onmiddellijk.

"Wacht eens even. Luna, heb jij hen hier binnengelaten?!"

Maar Ray antwoord in plaats van Luna. "Waarom ben je nu boos? We zijn toch vrienden?"

Ze zwijgt even en kijkt rond. Ze kijkt naar Tyson. Dan naar Max. Dan naar Kenny en dan Ray. Iedereen staat er maar bij van 'wat doe je nu?' Maar dan snapt Luna het eindelijk.

"Kai is hier niet. Hij is zoek. Nu je er toch bent, kun je hem even zoeken?"

Ze antwoord niet en stapt gewoon naar boven. Luna roept nog even haar naam en ze antwoord iets van trainingskleren. Dat was genoeg voor Luna en ze zucht. "Ze helpt niet mee."

"Waarom eigenlijk niet? Normaal is ze zo aardig?" vraagt Becky nieuwsgierig. "Heeft ze iets tegen Kai misschien?"

Luna zucht opnieuw. "Dit hebben we eigenlijk nooit gezegd maar Kai is het ex-vriendje van Selene en Ray is de mijne."

De monden van Rebecca, Kimberly en Karin vielen open van verbazing.

"Heeft Selene ooit een vriendje gehad? Ik dacht dat ze jongens haatte?" zegt Karin.

"Waarom hebben jullie het dan uitgemaakt?" vraagt Kimberly aan Luna.

Luna bloost een beetje maar antwoord niet. Op moment komt Selene terug de trap af, nog steeds boos maar ze word tegengehouden door Tyson waardoor ze niet verder kon.

"Wat nu Tyson?" vraagt ze boos.

"Ik wil nu weten waarom je zomaar wegging 3 jaar geleden!" zegt hij boos. Niemand wist dat hij het in zich had en waren daardoor heel verbaasd en verwondert van Tyson.

"Laat me er toch door."

Maar Max, die ook een antwoord wil, komt naast Tyson staan. Dan, is ze het beu en opent het vuur...Euh, water. Ze schoot water richting Tyson en Max.

"Selene!" roept Karin.

Maar er gebeurd niets. Omdat Max nog altijd water beheert kan hij het water laten verdwijnen. Karin, Rebecca en Kimberly hun ogen stonden weer weid open. (0.0)

"Hoe...Hoe deed je dat?" vraagt Karin met moeite.

Selene antwoord snel op die vraag. "Max heeft element water, meer vragen, vraag het Luna. Ik ben trainen."

Ze duwt Tyson en Max opzij en wandelt naar haar trainingskamer.

"Max heeft een element?" vraagt Karin aan Luna.

"Kom maar mee naar de woonkamer dan leg ik alles uit maar laat Selene nu maar wat afkoelen."

#Trainingskamer#

Selene wandelt boos naar haar kamer en slaat de deur hard dicht. Dan gaat ze in een hoekje zitten met haar knieën tegen haar borst.

'Hoe kon ze? Het heeft zo lang geduurd om hen eindelijk te vergeten en nu zijn ze gewoon terug.' 'Maar je mist Kai ook nog altijd, net zoals Luna Ray.' 'Ik mis hem niet. Je kent het gezegde; uit het oog, uit het hart. Wel, ik moet hem niet meer.' 'Waarom maakt telkens als je de naam Kai zegt je hart een sprongetje?' 'Omdat ik een stom hart heb.' 'Je wilt hem terug zien. Zie dat onder ogen.' "Hij is toch weg. Volgens mij is hij mij ook al vergeten."

"Ik zou je nooit vergeten."

#Woonkamer#

"En zo is het allemaal gebeurt." Zegt Luna tegen degene die naar haar luisterde. Maar dan springt ze recht en kijkt naar een deur. Ray herkende de deur als Selene haar trainingskamer.

'Er klopt iets niet...' denkt ze.

"Wat is er?" vraagt Ray.

"Niets. Het is niets denk ik."

Iedereen ging terug zitten. Kimberly staat recht en fluistert wat in Luna haar oor. Luna word superrood en Kimberly heeft een overwinningslach op haar gezicht. Voldaan gaat Kimberly terug zitten maar onderweg naar haar plek struikelt ze nog over Tyson haar voet en word opgevangen door Ray die vlak ernaast zat. Ze bloost hard en mompelt wat van een dank je wel en gaat op haar plek zitten, kijkend naar de grond. Dan begint Luna verder te vertellen over het geval met het pretpark en die dingen.

(O-E: Ik weet het, wanneer het spannend is stop ik maar wees maar blij dat ik nog niet aan de 2000 woorden zit anders stopte het nu :p)

#Trainingskamer#

Ze kijkt op en daar aan de andere kant van de kamer staat niemand minder dan de man die ze al 3 jaar wou vergeten. Kai.

"Kai!"

Ze staat recht maar blijft staan. Hij doet precies hetzelfde.

"Waarom ging je weg?"

"Kai..."

"Ik hield verdomme van je! Waarom liet je me zo maar achter? Geef me eens 1 goede reden!"

"Wil je echt die reden?"

Hij kijkt naar haar. Is ze gek? Natuurlijk wil hij de reden. "Ja."

"Ik wou je beschermen. Als er nog gevaren zijn die mijn en Luna haar krachten willen afpakken zijn jij en de rest niet veilig. Ik wou niet dat jullie gevaar liepen. Ik wou niet dat jij gevaar liep..."

Hij voelde woede in zich broeden. 'Is dat alles? Heeft ze me daarom verlaten?'

"Ja, dit was alles."

"Blijkbaar kun je nog altijd gedachten lezen."

"Ik kan zelfs veel meer dan dat. Maar nu, buiten!"

Hij kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Versta je me niet? Ik zei naar buiten! Ik wil je niet meer zien! Is dat begrepen!"

Zonder 1 woord te zeggen stapt Kai naar buiten. Selene voelt haar hart pijn doen maar ze wist dat dit het beste was. Ja toch?

#Woonkamer#

Iedereen kijkt op wanneer de deur opengaat en Kai uit de deuropening stapt. Hij keek eerder wat droevig. Hij kijkt naar iedereen en loopt dan naar buiten.

"Volgens mij is het beter dat wij opstappen." Zegt Tyson die Kai nog nakijkt.

Iedereen staat rustig op en nemen afscheid van Dizza en Luna. Kimmy had besloten dat Becky ging rijden omdat haar rijbewijs (alweer) is afgepakt door de politie. Eenmaal onderweg naar het hotel keek Kai de hele tijd niet naar de rest. Ook Ray deed afstandelijk. Nu hij Luna heeft gezien weet hij dat ze er nog is en hij weet nu ook dat zij hem ook heeft gemist. Vanuit her raam kijk Luna hen nog na. Achter haar komt Selene er bij staan.

"Je hebt het hem gezegd nietwaar?" vraagt Luna zonder haar zus aan te kijken of zelfs maar om te draaien.

"Ja. Hij wou de reden dus hij kon hem krijgen. Waarom heb je hen zelfs nog maar binnengelaten?"

"Dizza liet hen binnen. Zij en Dizzy zijn tenslotte familie. Maar waarom deed je zo onaardig tegen hen?"

"Waarom was jij zo vriendelijk?"

Luna draait zich om en kijkt naar haar. "Het zijn onze vrienden. En Ray en Kai zijn voor ons zelfs wat meer en dat weet je. Waarom blijf je dat ontkennen?"

"Dat doe ik niet. Maar ze mogen geen gevaar lopen."

"Nee, dat niet." 'Maar diep in je hart wil je graag bij hem blijven. Dat weet ik. Ik heb precies hetzelfde gevoel telkens als ik aan Ray denk.'

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

O-E: Klaar! En omdat jullie zo braaf waren om een review achter te laten heb ik deze keer geen cliffhanger gemaakt. Ben ik niet braaf?

Tyson: Nee.

Selene: Maar wij doen tenminste terug mee.

Luna: Dat werd ook wel tijd. Wanneer komen wij terug samen?

Ray: Liefst zo snel mogelijk.

O-E: Geen idee. Nog niet aan gedacht.

Kai: Noem jij jezelf een schrijfster?

O-E: Ja. En noem jij jezelf een mislukking van de natuur?

Kai: Ik noem mij niet zo, dat doe jij.

Lezers: (zijn tevreden omdat het geen cliffhanger is)

O-E: In your faces readers!

Lezers: (niet blij met die belediging) Schrijf je testament maar alvast want als je dit overleeft moet je al een hele krak zijn. (haalt pistolen boven)

O-E: 0.0 Niet weer he. (begint al een gek te rennen)

Tyson: Cool. 20 euro voor de lezers.

Max: Top!

O-E: De vraagjes! Mag ik nog snel de vraagjes doen?

Lezers: Snel dan. (beginnen een bijl te slijpen)

O-E: (slik) Zullen Luna en Ray terug samen geraken of zorgt Kimberly voor roet in het eten? En bij Kai en Selene? Zal Rebecca daartussen komen? Zal Selene ooit weer aardig worden tegen de Bladebreakers? Wat zal er allemaal nog gebeuren? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter. En jullie weten het. Review 4x en een cliffhanger zal verdwijnen!

Lezers: (zijn vechtklaar) Aanvallen!

O-E: (begint weer als een gek te lopen)


	6. Verrassingen?

O-E: (geeuwt) Hoe laat is het?

Kai: Tijd voor een volgende chapter want ge staat achter op schema.

O-E: Dat weet ik...

Selene: Het was juist spannend.

Luna: Wij willen een vervolg!

Tyson: Ik niet.

Iedereen: (kijkt boos naar Tyson)

O-E: In ieder geval, ik ga nu maar verder tippen. Dus veel plezier met de langverwachte hoofdstuk nummer 6!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chappie 6: Verrassingen?

#Vorige keer#

Luna draait zich om en kijkt naar haar. "Het zijn onze vrienden. En Ray en Kai zijn voor ons zelfs wat meer en dat weet je. Waarom blijf je dat ontkennen?"

"Dat doe ik niet. Maar ze mogen geen gevaar lopen."

"Nee, dat niet." 'Maar diep in je hart wil je graag bij hem blijven. Dat weet ik. Ik heb precies hetzelfde gevoel telkens als ik aan Ray denk.'

#Einde#

#Bij Luna en Selene, 19.24#

Luna zat met een kopje thee in de zetel naar het vuur te staren. Selene keek vanachter het hoekje naar haar zus. 'Nu ze Ray heeft gezien heeft ze het moeilijk. Heb ik wel het juiste gedaan toen?' Vragen spoken in haar hoofd maar ze schud ze allemaal weg en gaat naast Luna op de zetel zitten.

"Gaat het een beetje?" vraagt Selene. Een stille traan rolt over het gezicht van Luna.

"Ja, prima."

Selene schud haar hoofd. "Je bent ook nooit goed geweest in liegen. Wat ligt er op je lever?"

De tranen begonnen te stromen en Luna zet haar kopje neer en begint in haar zus haar schouder te huilen. "Ik mis hem. Waarom is leven toch zo oneerlijk? Waarom kunnen we niet gewoon terug bij elkaar zijn?"

"Dat weet je best. Als we dat doen kunnen ze misschien sterven."

Luna kijkt op en met betraande ogen staart ze naar haar grote zus. "Hoe komt het dat je er zo koel onder blijft? In al die jaren heb je nog nooit geweend om hem."

Selene slikte even voordat ze antwoorde. "Omdat ik wist dat dit het beste was. Kom, kom, alles komt terug in orde."

Luna begon ineens te lachen. Selene fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "Waarom ben je nu aan het lachen?"

Ze antwoord niet maar na een minuutje of 2 komt er iets uit dat verstaanbaar is. "Ik dacht aan ons avontuur in het pretpark. Dat waren nog eens tijden he."

"Ja..."

#Flashback#

(Nog in de stijl van 6 kinderen, 1 element)

Kai: Zeg, Tyson is weg en de rest zit in een karretje.

Selene: Wat bedoel je?

Kai: Ik bedoel dit. (geeft een passionele kus aan Selene die dat beantwoord)

Tyson: (komt eraan lopen) (O-E: Ben ik niet slecht? d-g: Jazeker.) Zeg, ze zijn bijna terug beneden en.........AAAAAAAAH! (heeft juist Selene en Kai gezien die nog druk bezig zijn met je-weet-wel-wat)

Selene: (laat onmiddellijk Kai los) Wil je die mond van je houden Tyson?

Tyson: (heel verbaasd) Jullie waren net.

Kai: Wat waren we net aan het doen?

Luna: (komt aangelopen) Wat is hier aan de hand?

Tyson: (wijst naar Selene en Kai) Zij, zij.

Ray: Zij wat?

Tyson: Zij waren aan het zoenen!

Iedereen: 0.0

Kai en Selene: (beginnen lichtjes te blozen)

Max: (komt ook aanlopen) Dat was leuk. En wat is hier aan de hand? Waarom hangen jullie monden open en waarom zijn Kai en Selene aan het blozen?

Luna: Ze blozen? Weet je dat zeker?

Max: Dat kan je toch duidelijk zien.

Tyson: Ik vertel het je juist. Ik zag ze tongzoenen.

Luna: Zus! Waarom had je dit niet verteld?

Selene: (is nu erg fel aan het blozen) Ik.........Euh.........Tyson liegt!

Ray: Daar trappen we niet meer in. Hij is compleet nuchter en hij heeft jullie gezien. Verbergen is onmogelijk, dus beken maar.

Selene: (kijkt even naar Kai die een hoofdknikje geeft) Oke, oke. Ik beken. We zijn een koppeltje.

Iedereen: Joepie!

Tyson: (is best wel blij) En sinds wanneer?

Kai: Gaat je geen ene moer aan. (legt zijn arm op Selene haar schouders)

#Einde flashback#

"Dat waren inderdaad nog eens tijden. Wel, ik ga slapen want ik heb morgen een wedstrijd te spelen. Ik spreek je morgen, klein zusje van me." Zegt Selene en staat op. Luna wuift haar uit en begint verder van haar thee te drinken. _'Als ik nu de kracht had om de tijd terug te draaien.'_

#Bij de jongens, hotel#

Onderweg naar het hotel was het stil. Niemand zei een woord. Eindelijk in het hotel aangekomen was er nog altijd geen woord gezegd. Ze gingen allemaal (Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Kenny, Kimmy, Becky en Karin) Aan de tafel keek niemand elkaar aan. Totdat Tyson, de stilte brak.

"Kop op. Alles is toch nog in orde met hen." Probeerde hij Kai en Ray wat te sussen.

"Tyson, shut up!" zei Kimmy.

Ray schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, hij heeft gelijk. We moeten ons zo niet laten hangen. Wat zullen we morgen gaan doen?"

Iedereen dacht na. Ze dachten heel diep na. (O-E: En toen ontdekten ze dat ze geen hersenen hadden :p) Maar dan had Max een idee.

"Ik hoorde dat er een wedstrijd was morgen. Als we daar eens gaan kijken?"

"Nee, ik heb daar geen zin in." Zei Tyson. "Ik ga naar de bioscoop denk ik. Ze spelen nu LOTR. Alle 3 na elkaar!"

"Wij kunnen niet." Zegt Kimmy. "Wij moeten wat werken in de trainingsschool."

Tyson spring recht. "Wij willen wel eens privé-lessen geven. Een betere blader dan mij bestaat er niet."

"En iemand met een dikkere nek ook niet." Fluistert Max tegen Becky die allebei de slappe lach krijgen.

"Dat heb ik gehoord!" roept Tyson en hij begint achter Max aan te rennen die intussen druk bezig is met te rennen voor zijn leven.

"Zijn die altijd zo?" vraagt Karin die naar Tyson en Max wijst.

Iedereen geeft een diepe zucht en knikt. "5 € op Tyson." Fluistert Ray naar Kai.

"Ok."

Maar dan staat Kenny recht. "Wie gaat morgen nu wat doen? Ik ga met de meiden naar de trainingsschool, Tyson gaat naar de bioscoop en Max gaat naar de wedstrijd. Is dat juist?"

Iedereen knikt opnieuw. Behalve Tyson en Max. Lap, daar gaat een ruit. Wie gaat dat betalen?

"Wat gaan jullie doen?" vraagt Kenny aan Ray en Kai.

"Ik ga mee naar de bioscoop." Zegt Ray. "Maakt mij niet uit." zegt Kai.

"Dan ga je gewoon mee naar de wedstrijd." Zegt Max. Ergens in een hoekje zit een verslagen Tyson, uitgeput en kwaad naar Max aan het kijken. Kai buigt een beetje naar Ray. "Hier met die 5 €. "fluistert hij en Ray geeft een beetje grommend het geld aan Kai.

#Volgende dag, 14 juli, 08.30#

Het was een moeilijke ochtend. Tyson wou gewoon niet opstaan en ze kregen hem er met geen mogelijk uit. Ze hadden alles al geprobeerd. ijskoud water, eten, op hem gesprongen, hem door het hele hotel gesleurd. Niets helpt. Totdat iemand eens een idee had.

#Tyson en Max's kamer#

SNURK

Max, Ray en Kimberley zaten naast Tyson op het bed en Kenny, Kai, Rebecca en Karin zaten op de zetel. Iedereen zat diep te zuchten (O-E: Die zuchten wel veel he.) toen Kimberley een idee kreeg.

"Ik heb het! We moeten zijn grootste angst waarmaken."

"Grootste angst?" vraagt Max niet begrijpend.

"Iedereen is toch van iets bang dus hij ook." Zegt Rebecca. "Was die domme trien niet zijn grootste angst? Vroeger toch." Zegt Kai.

"Je bedoelt Hillary? Daar is hij al lang overheen. Wacht, ik heb het!" zegt Max en gaat stilletjes naar Tyson's oor. Hij gebaard naar de anderen om stil te zijn en dan begint hij wat te fluisteren zodat niemand het kan horen.

"Wat?!" roept Tyson die onmiddellijk wakker schiet. "Ik heb daar niets mee te maken!"

Iedereen begint vreselijk hard te lachen (Kai natuurlijk niet) naar de bange uitdrukking op Tyson zijn gezicht.

"Wat heb je gezegd?" vraagt Ray om het nog grappiger te maken.

"Ik had gezegd dat Hillary zwanger was van hem!" zegt Max en hij komt weer in een lachbui samen met de rest. Tyson staat erbij met een verschrikkelijk rood hoofd en niet zo blij.

"Jullie hebben mij de stuipen van het lijf gejaagd. Doe dat dus nooit meer!"

Iedereen probeerde hun lach te onderdrukken wat duidelijk niet lukte. De 1ste die iets zinnig kon uitbrengen was degene die niet gelachen had, Kai.

"Ben je soms bang dat je vriendin zwanger geraakt? Watje!"

Als het kon, werd het hoofd van Tyson nog roder. Hij ging snel de badkamer binnen en 10 minuten later kwam hij aangekleed en opgefrist terug buiten. Gelukkig was iedereen nu gestopt met lachen. Niet veel later werd de groep in 3 gesplitst. Kenny en de 3 meiden gingen naar de trainingsschool, Kai en Max gingen naar de wedstrijd en Ray en Tyson gingen naar de bioscoop voor de LOTR marathon.

#Bioscoop#

Ray en Tyson kochten hun ticketjes, ongeveer de ganse voorraad popcorn, heel veel drinken en gingen toen naar hun zaal om de film te bekijken. Ze vonden een leuk plekje vanachter in de zaal waar ze alles goed konden zien. Ze waren helemaal klaar voor de film tot ze een stem voor hen hoorde.

"Wel, wel. Jullie hier?"

Tyson en Ray kijken naar beneden en zien niemand minder dan Luna die een big smile op haar gezicht heeft.

_'Die heeft volgens mij wat suiker_ _op.'_ Denkt Ray. _'Denk je echt?'_

"Hey Luna. Wat doe jij hier?" vraagt Tyson.

Ze rolt met haar ogen. "Ik kom hier vissen. Wat doen jullie hier?"

"Wij gaan hier LOTR zien. Maar hier kunde toch niet vissen?"

Ray en Luna lagen dubbel.

"Het is waar wat ze zeggen. Wijsheid komt met de jaren." Zegt Luna tussen haar lachen door.

"Heh?" zegt Tyson niet begrijpend. Dan maakt de zaalwachter (of hoe zoiets ook heet) een beweging om stil te zijn en de film begint. Ray was half naar de film aan het kijken. Hij keek af en toe eens naar Luna.

_'Ze is niets verandert. Behalve dat we geen stel meer zijn.'_ _'Misschien heb je nog een kans.' 'Ik weet het niet Drigger. Ik ben toch bang dat ze me weer gaat verlaten.' 'Dat kun je inderdaad niet voorspellen maar als je nooit iets probeert, zal je ook niet verder geraken.' 'Dat zijn wijze woorden.' 'Ik weet het.'_

"Psst." Fluistert Tyson naar Ray. "Kijk je wel naar de film?"

Ray schiet wakker uit zijn trance. "Wat? Oh ja. Natuurlijk."

Tyson kijkt hem eens raar aan maar dan kijkt hij verder. Ray ook deze keer.

_'Dit word niet gemakkelijk. En zo nog 8 uur ongeveer.'_

Ondertussen bij Kai en Max...

#Wedstrijd#

Het was er vrij druk. De weg naar deze plaats duurde lang. En dan nog meerekenen dat ze af en toe verloren liepen. Toen ze aankwamen hoorde ze dat de kampioen ging spelen. Max was dolenthousiast. Van Kai moet je niet eens vragen. De mensen drongen allemaal om een goei plekje te krijgen. Binnen was het wat muf en het rook er naar drank en sigaretten. Dit was duidelijk geen al te nette buurt en toch waren er veel bekenden mensen aanwezig. Waarom was deze wedstrijd zo speciaal voor die beroemdheden? Max hoorde ergens dat de wereldkampioen niet zo vaak in het buitenland speelt en daardoor komen de mensen naar hier om te kunnen kijken. Max en Kai hadden gelukkig nog een goed plekje gevonden. Goed, want de wedstrijd ging juist beginnen.

"Welkom beste mensen bij deze bokswedstrijd. Vandaag hebben we niemand minder dan de wereldkampioen vechtsport! (daarmee word bedoeld alle sporten waar hoe dan ook gevochten word. Boksen, judo,...)"

Vele mensen juichen en de man in de ring, waarschijnlijk de scheidrechter, maakte een gebaar voor stilte dat hij kon verder praten.

"Wel, mag ik jullie de uitdager voorstellen. Hier is Willem, the killer!"

Niet zoveel mensen juichen maar genoeg. Een gespierde man kwam in de ring te staan en begon wat show te verkopen.

"Waarom heb ik toegestemd om mee te gaan?" zegt Kai tegen zichzelf.

#Bioscoop#

De 1ste film was in de helft. Het was 10 minuten pauze en vele mensen gingen naar de W.C. Tyson, Ray en Luna gingen ook. 3 minuten voordat de film terug begint kwam Ray ergens op.

"Zeg Luna. Waarom ben je hier eigenlijk alleen?"

Ze kijkt naar boven, naar Ray. "Normaal kwam Selene nog mee maar die kreeg op het laatste ogenblik te horen dat ze moest gaan spelen."

"Spelen?"

Ze knikt. "Ja. Een bokswedstrijd als ik goed gehoord had."

Ray kijkt paniekerig naar Tyson die het nog altijd niet snapte. "Wat? Wat is daar mis mee?"

"Weet je dan niet meer dat Max en Kai naar een wedstrijd gingen?"

"Jawel. Maar wat heeft dat......Oh nee!" (O-E: Begint er een belleke te rinkelen?)

#Wedstrijd#

Max was erg opgewonden en Kai zat er maar rustig heen te kijken. Maar dan kondigde de man de volgende persoon aan. De kampioen!

"Hé Kai. Moet je daar eens kijken." Zegt Max en wijst naar iets. "Ze zijn aan het filmen. Dit word dus uitgezonden."

"Ge meent het. Wat kan dat ons schelen?"

De scheidsrechter begint. "Hier heb ik, speciaal voor jullie. De enige, de echte, wereldkampioene. Selene Mushu!"

De monden van Max en Kai vielen open bij het horen van die naam.

_'Selene? Hier? Wereldkampioene?' 'De wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit he meester.' 'Zwijg jij braadkip.'_

Het is inderdaad Selene die op het podium gaat staan. Haar bruine haren in een staartje en met een sportpakje aan.

"Boksers klaar? Start! (zo'n ting belletje)"

De boksers beginnen. Ze lopen rond elkaar voordat Selene in de aanval gaat. Ze geeft een rechtse en een linkse. Een dubbele in de buik. Het duurde niet lang voordat Willem the killer knock-out op de vloer ligt. De scheidrechter begint te tellen. Selene keek rustig toe en was niet eens buiten adem.

"9...10...En de winnares is Selene!"

Hij houdt de arm van Selene naar boven en het hele publiek is door het dollen heen. Behalve Max en Kai die er maar verbaasd bij staan. Zo gaat het nog even door. De ene uitdager na de andere en niemand kan de titel van Selene afpakken. Na een paar uur was het eindelijk afgelopen. Selene werd gekroond als onverslagen kampioene! De zaal begint rustig leeg te lopen maar Max en Kai zijn niet van plan om zo snel te vertrekken en gaan naar beneden om met Selene te praten.

#Bioscoop#

De 2de film is intussen gedaan en Luna, die het beu was om alleen te zitten ging naast Ray zitten. De popcorn was al bijna op maar Ray was blij dat ze nu bij hen kwam zitten.

"Heb je zin om straks samen wat te gaan drinken?" vraagt Ray een Luna.

"Ik weet niet of Selene dat zo leuk zou vinden. Ik zie nog wel."

De 3de film ging stilletjes voorbij. Eenmaal afgelopen begon de zaal leeg te lopen en Ray, Tyson en Luna waren nog druk aan het napraten over de film. Buiten was het een lekker briesje maar nog steeds lekker warm van de zomerzon.

"Wel, ik moet naar Selene. We hadden afgesproken om nog wat te trainen met Briana en Zandra. Ik zie haar bij het gebouw waar ze daarstraks heeft gespeeld. Spreek jullie later jongens." Zegt Luna en draait zich om om te vertrekken.

"Wacht even Luna. Ik wil je nog wat vragen." Roept Ray nog snel. Ze draait zich om en kijkt hem vragend aan. Hij aarzelt.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

O-E: Af!

Kai: Werd wel erg hoge tijd.

Tyson: Is Hillary echt zwanger?!

Luna: (geeft een elleboogstoot aan Tyson) Heb je wat te verbergen stiekemerd?

Tyson: (erg rood) Nee.

O-E: Hillary zwanger? Ik zou het niet weten. Zullen we later wel zien.

Max: Als het een jongen is noem je hem Max!

Ray: Dat is een hondennaam! Hij noemt hem Ray.

O-E: Dat zullen we nog wel zien hoe dat kind heet.

Selene: Aha. Dus ze is zwanger.

O-E: -.- Ik weet dat toch niet. De vraagjes. Wat zal Selene zeggen bij de onverwachte confrontatie met Max en Kai? Wat wil Ray aan Luna vragen? Komt het nog goed tussen Ray en Luna? En bij Selene en Kai? Is Hillary nu zwanger ja of nee? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter. En niet vergeten...Domme, ben het zelf vergeten.

Max: Reviewen.

O-E: Ja, dat.


	7. Avonturen

Luna: Heeft iemand O-E gezien? Ik ben ze kwijt?

Tyson: Hihi, ik ben het niet deze keer.

Max: Geen probleem, dan tip ik toch gewoon.

O-E: (komt uit het niets) Wat ga je doen?

Iedereen: 0.0

Kai: Waar kom jij nu vandaan?

O-E: Dat verklap ik niet. :p

Selene: Gaan we nog beginnen?

O-E: Jaja. Maak u eens geen zorgen. Mensen, veel plezier met Chappie 7.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chappie 7: Avonturen

#Vorige keer#

#Wedstrijd#

Hij houdt de arm van Selene naar boven en het hele publiek is door het dollen heen. Behalve Max en Kai die er maar verbaasd bij staan. Zo gaat het nog even door. De ene uitdager na de andere en niemand kan de titel van Selene afpakken. Na een paar uur was het eindelijk afgelopen. Selene werd gekroond als onverslagen kampioene! De zaal begint rustig leeg te lopen maar Max en Kai zijn niet van plan om zo snel te vertrekken en gaan naar beneden om met Selene te praten.

#Bioscoop#

De 3de film ging stilletjes voorbij. Eenmaal afgelopen begon de zaal leeg te lopen en Ray, Tyson en Luna waren nog druk aan het napraten over de film. Buiten was het een lekker briesje maar nog steeds lekker warm van de zomerzon.

"Wel, ik moet naar Selene. We hadden afgesproken om nog wat te trainen met Briana en Zandra. Ik zie haar bij het gebouw waar ze daarstraks heeft gespeeld. Spreek jullie later jongens." Zegt Luna en draait zich om om te vertrekken.

"Wacht even Luna. Ik wil je nog wat vragen." Roept Ray nog snel. Ze draait zich om en kijkt hem vragend aan. Hij aarzelt.

#Einde#

#Wedstrijd#

Max en Kai liepen naar beneden en zagen Selene een kamer ingaan met vele fans om haar heen. Ze liepen dichterbij maar een bodyguard hield hen tegen.

"Sorry maar juffrouw Mushu wilt niet gestoord worden."

Kai kreeg het. Het stoom kwam bijna uit zijn oren. "Laat me nu meteen binnen! Ik moet ze spreken!"

"Jaja, en ik ben de prinses van Rusland. Ga toch weg kerel. Je mag toch niet naar binnen."

Maar dan kwam Selene even piepen wat het rumoer was buiten en zag dat Max en Kai aan het praten waren met haar bodyguard. Ze dacht even na en besloot hen niet binnen te laten. Maar jammer genoeg had Max haar wel gezien.

"Hey Selene. Mogen we binnenkomen?"

Ze zucht eens diep en maakt een teken tegen haar bodyguard dat ze binnen mogen gaan. Wanneer Kai voorbij die gast stapt kijken ze allebei erg kwaad naar elkaar. In de kamer was het wel netjes. Aan een haakje hingen wat kleren en op de grond lag haar rugzakje. Kai kon duidelijk het kleine feniksje zien om haar nek maar besloot daarover maar niet te beginnen. Er waren ook heel veel kleurige bloemen in de kamer die ervoor zorgde dat het wat begon te ruiken naar rozen. Op tafeltje stond een fles water en enkele stoelen. Voor de rest was de kamer nog erg mooi gedecoreerd.

Selene ging neerzitten en Max en Kai volgde haar voorbeeld. Ze zucht opnieuw en kijkt hen aan. Kai kijkt om 1 of andere reden niet zo blij en Max...Ja, die is bijna altijd blij.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vraagt Selene.

"We kwamen voor de wedstrijd. Sinds wanneer ben jij een vechtkampioen?" vraagt Max terug.

"Een jaar of zo. Luna wou graag een school beginnen en die vond dat ik iets in de vechtsport moest gaan doen omdat ik naar het schijnt sterke armen had."

"Hoe zou dat toch komen?" zegt Kai.

Ze kijkt eens kwaad naar hem en staat terug recht. "Leuk dat jullie er waren maar ik moet me gaan omkleden. Nog een prettige dag. Hans!" De bodyguard van daarnet komt naar binnen.

"U hebt geroepen?"

"Leid de heren even naar de uitgang."

"Nee, nee, we vinden het wel." Zegt Max snel en wandelt naar de deur. "Kom je Kai?"

"Ik kom. Dag." Ook hij staat recht en volgt Max naar buiten. Zonder om te kijken.

#Bioscoop#

Ze draait zich om en kijkt Ray vragend aan. "Wat is er?" vraagt ze. Hij slikt even. "Zou je het misschien erg vinden als ik je GSM nummer mocht hebben?"

Ze lacht. Die onvergetelijke lach. "Maar natuurlijk. Hier is mijn kaartje. Bel me gerust als je wat nodig hebt maar als je Selene aan de telefoon hoort, direct inleggen!"

Ze geeft hem een klein kaartje en zwaait nog even voor ze zich omdraait en weggaat.

"Wat is ze toch mooi..." fluistert Ray tegen zichzelf, helemaal in zijn droomwereld.

"Ray? Ray!" roept Tyson die met zijn hand voor het gezicht van Ray staat te zwaaien. "Die wil maar niet wakker worden he. Misschien dat een beetje sneeuwwind wat help." Het ene moment was het nog wat warm, het volgende moment komt er een ijskoude wind aanzetten. Ray schrikt op uit zijn droomwereld en begint te rillen. "Tyson! Hou daar onmiddellijk mee op!"

"Ok, ok. Maar je zat wel op een andere planeet. Laten we terug naar het hotel gaan."

"Goed idee."

"Heb ik altijd he." (O-E: Dikke nek.)

Samen lopen ze terug naar het hotel. In het hotel was er nog niemand dus besloten ze wat kaartspelletjes te spelen op hun kamer. (O-E: Boring!) Ondertussen bij Max en Kai. Ze gingen weer terug naar het hotel, net als Tyson en Ray. Maar zij hadden wat minder geluk. Het moet toch lukken dat ze weeral verdwaald zijn.

"Het was de 4de straat naar rechts Max."

"Ik had gezworen dat het de 2de naar links was."

"Wat maakt het uit? Dit is al de 5de doodlopende straat en we hebben geen idee waar we zijn!"

"Het is al de 6de eigenlijk..."

"Wat dan nog?! 5 of 6, het zijn er toch te veel. En zeker als er 30 mannen met geweren voor ons neus staan."

Ze kijken naar elkaar. Het begint te dagen...

"30 mannen?" vraagt Max.

Oké, misschien nog niet. Geef ze een paar minuutjes. (1 minuut later)

"Rennen!" schreeuwt Max die het eindelijk door begint te krijgen maar voor hij het goed of wel beseft merkt hij dat Kai al een minuut geleden het is gesmeerd. De 30 mannen volgen Max op de hielen. Hij gaat naar links, naar recht, nog eens rechts, links, terug rechts, en toen was hij de weg kwijt. Het toeval moet wel dat Kai ook in dat doodlopend straatje was. (O-E: Ja, toevallig he :p) Dus hij stopt in het straatje waar Kai ook is en draait zich om. Hij slikt als hij al die mannen met die gevaarlijke geweren ziet kijken. (O-E: En die kijken eng!) Maar hij raapt al zijn moed bijeen.

"Kunnen we jullie helpen?" vraagt Max. Al die 30 mannen en Kai doen een anime-val. Maar dan spreekt 1 van de 30 mannen.

"Wij zijn de kill bende. En wij willen jullie geld, blades en jullie levens."

"Geld hebben we niet, Draciel krijgen jullie niet en mijn leven liefst ook niet."

Maar dan komt Kai wat naar voren met vuur in zijn ogen. "Ga maar weg voor wij ons kwaad maken."

29 mannen beginnen verschrikkelijk hard te lachen. 1tje niet want die was doof. Maar dat is niet belangrijk. Maar ze wisten niet dat Kai het meende. Hij gebruikte zijn kracht van vuur nooit, hij wist zelfs niet meer hoe te gebruiken, maar het zat nog in zijn bloed.

_'Dranzer, hoe moet ik dit oplossen?' 'Dus nu ben ik de held?' 'Stomme braadkip. Help me nu gewoon! Als ik niet snel te weten kom hoe ik vuur opnieuw moet bedwingen ga jij snel een andere meester krijgen.' 'En is dat een slecht ding?' 'Help me nu!' **'Je moet diep in je hart kijken en het vuur proeven die er ligt.'**_

"Kai..."

"Nu niet Max."

"Maar ze komen dichterbij met hun geweren voorop."

_'Selene, ik weet dat je me nu kunt horen. Of je het nu leuk vind of niet, als je nu niet snel komt zijn we allebei geitenkaas.' 'Jammie, geiten met kaas.'_ (O-E: o.O)

De mannen kwamen dichterbij. Max ging verder naar achter en Kai was nog steeds in zijn hoofd in een strijd verwikkeld met Dranzer. Maar Max was bang en wat gebeurd er als je bang bent bij Max? Inderdaad; dan word zijn kracht van water geactiveerd. Vlak voor de mannen komt er ineens water. Heel veel water waardoor ze niet verder konden. Maar het was maar een kwestie van tijd voordat ze erdoor waren.

"Kai. We moeten hier weg!"

"Hoe dan? Achter ons is een muur en voor ons 30 geweren."

"Ik kan me misschien nog in water veranderen. Maar dat heb ik al heel lang niet meer gedaan."

"Probeer het dan maar. Veel keuze hebben we niet."

Kai pakt de hand van Max vast die zich heel hard begint te concentreren. Eerst gebeurd er niets maar dan beginnen de benen te veranderen in water. De armen, buik en gezicht volgen al snel. Dan, gaat de plas water er vandoor. In het water valt het niet op dus dat was geen probleem. Hij gaat er snel vandoor. Binnen 20 minuten waren ze weer op de openbare weg. Max verandert zichzelf en Kai terug en dan rennen ze snel weg. Deze keer vragen ze eerst de weg voordat ze het zelf gaan vragen.

#Hotel#

Na nog een tijd te lopen kwamen Max en Kai terug in het hotel. Kletsnat van de verandering. Op de kamer van Ray en Kai zaten Ray en Tyson een spelletje te spelen. Wanneer Kai en Max binnenkomen kijken ze op.

"Waarom zijn jullie nat?" vraagt Tyson.

"We hadden daar zin in." Zegt Kai terug voordat hij de badkamer binnenwandelt en terugkomt met 2 handdoeken waarvan hij er 1 aan Max geeft.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vraagt Ray die het kaartspelletje weglegde en terug op het bed gaat zitten.

"We kwamen wat mannen tegen. Een stuk of 30...Met geweren...Die ons niet mochten." Zegt Max.

"Hoe zijn jullie ontsnapt?" vraagt Tyson.

"Ik veranderde mij en Kai in water. Een mirakel dat het me nog lukte."

"Hadden jullie daar dan tijd voor?" vraagt Ray.

Max knikt. Kai was ondertussen droge kleren gaan aantrekken in de badkamer. "Er kwam ineens een watermuur tussen waardoor we even tijd kregen. Maar we hebben wel heel veel geluk gehad."

"Zeg dat wel." Zegt Ray en kijkt naar Tyson die blijkbaar diep in gedachten verzonken is. "Tyson, wat ben jij aan het doen?"

"30 mannen met geweren op straat...Valt dat niet op?"

"Het was een doodlopend straatje oelewapper!" roept Kai vanuit de badkamer. (O-E: Leuk, nieuw scheldwoord ontdekt :p)

"Verloren gelopen?" Vraagt Ray aan Max.

Hij knikt. "Wel, wat hebben jullie nog meegemaakt?"

"We zagen Luna. Die was aan het vissen in de bioscoopzaal. Maar dat begrijp ik nog niet zo goed." Zegt Tyson. De rest had het natuurlijk wel door en begonnen vreselijk hard te lachen.

"Wat?" Vraagt Tyson.

"Niets makker, niets. Vertel verder. Hoe was de film?"

"Heel goed."

"Ja, maar Ray heeft de helft niet gezien omdat hij de hele tijd naar Luna zat te staren."

"Dat is niet waar!" Roept Ray met een felle blos op zijn gezicht.

"Jaja." Zeggen Tyson en Max allebei tegelijk. (O-E: Klinkt heel geloofwaardig jongens.)

"En je hebt haar GSM nummer toch." Zegt Tyson.

"Echt? Cool."

"Ander onderwerp. Hoe was de wedstrijd want daar hebben we nog niet zoveel van gehoord." Zegt Ray snel.

"Heel goed. Het was de wereldkampioen tegen heel veel uitdagers. Er waren ook beroemde mensen omdat ze niet vaak in het buitenland is."

"Ze?" vragen Ray en Tyson tegelijk.

"Ja, Selene." Zegt Kai droogjes wanneer hij uit de badkamer komt.

Tyson zijn mond hangt open van verbazing. "Is Selene wereldkampioen?"

Kai rolt met zijn ogen. "Nee, Dizza."

"Maar je zei juist Selene."

Ray en Max lagen gewoon plat! Kai zat maar met zijn hoofd te schudden en wat te mompelen over hoe stom Tyson is enzo.

Een paar minuten later kwamen Rebecca, Kimberley, Karin en Kenny terug van de school. En alles word ook aan hen verteld. Dan, beginnen zij met hun verhaal.

"Niet zoveel gebeurd." Zegt Kimmy. "Behalve dan dat er iemand was die het brandalarm liet afgaan door een vuuraanval te doen en dat de brandweer kwam en we alles uit moesten leggen maar voor de rest, niets gebeurd."

"Nog veel info gekregen Chef?" vraagt Tyson.

"Er waren veel goeie bladers maar niemand kan aan de kracht tippen van jullie." Zegt Kenny. "Aluwel dat die ene jongen wel erg goed was."

"Die ene met zijn rood petje of wat?" vraagt Karin. "Dat is Jan. Een goede vriend van Selene maar ze ziet hem niet staan en hij ziet niemand anders staan dan Selene. Hij komt speciaal naar de school om haar te zien."

"Jan?!" zegt iedereen behalve de meiden.

"Ja, kennen jullie hem dan?" vraagt Becky.

Ze kijken allemaal eens naar elkaar. "Dat was toch die gast die Selene ten huwelijk had gevraagd he?" zegt Tyson.

Ze knikken allemaal. Maar dan begint Tyson te lachen. "Dat weet ik nog. Toen Kai daarachter kwam was hij gewoonweg razend!"

"Tyson!" roept iedereen boos.

"Wat nu weer?"

"Allee, ik ben droge kleren aantrekken. Spreken we anders af binnen 1 uur op de gang?" zegt Max.

Iedereen knikt en Max en Tyson gaan terug naar hun kamer. Kenny besluit uiteindelijk ook zijn gegevens te analyseren en Karin besloot maar even te helpen omdat zij daar ook veel van kent. Zo bleven Ray, Kai, Becky en Kimmy alleen achter.

"Zeg Ray, Kai. Als jullie zin hebben. Willen jullie dan straks met ons naar een leuk restaurantje hier in de buurt?" vraagt Kimmy die toch een tikkeltje rood zag.

"Waarom?" vraagt Kai.

"Gewoon voor de fun. Wel?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

O-E: Voila!

Luna : Wel ? Gaan ze nu mee ?

O-E: Misschien. Ze moeten zelf kiezen of ze Luna en Selene vergeten.

Kai: Dus jij weet het nog niet.

O-E: Daar komt het op neer.

Ray: Precies alsof wij iets mogen kiezen.

O-E: Jullie mogen toch wat kiezen!

Tyson: Wat dan?

O-E: Wel euh...Laat me even denken...

Selene: Je weet het niet.

O-E: Jawel maar ik kan er nu niet opkomen. Nu eerst de vraagjes. Zullen die 30 mannen terugkomen? Zal Selene wat aardiger worden? Zal Ray eens naar Luna bellen? Zal Tyson ooit eens hersenen krijgen? Zullen Ray en Kai op het verzoek ingaan van Kimberley en Rebecca? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter! En deze keer ben ik het niet vergeten! Reviewen aub.

Tyson: Ik heb toch hersenen?

Iedereen: Tyson!                                                                            


	8. Het aanbod

O-E: Veel plezier met chappie 8!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chappie 8: Het aanbod

#Vorige keer#

"Zeg Ray, Kai. Als jullie zin hebben. Willen jullie dan straks met ons naar een leuk restaurantje hier in de buurt?" vraagt Kimmy die toch een tikkeltje rood zag.

"Waarom?" vraagt Kai.

"Gewoon voor de fun. Wel?"

#Einde#

Kai dacht na. Zou hij dat nu wel doen? "Voor mij is het eender."

Ze keken allebei naar Ray. Hij dacht ook even na maar uiteindelijk knikte hij ook. 'Wat eten kan geen kwaad.'

Ze gingen nog even naar de rest om gedag te zeggen en met zen 4 gingen ze naar het kleine rustige restaurantje.

#Restaurant#

Eenmaal binnen keken de jongens op. Het was heel mooi! Er was gedimd licht en er stonden kaarsen op de tafels. Een bediende kwam op hen af.

"Bonjour Monsigneurs, Madame's. Je peux vous aidez ?"

"Goedendag Pierrè. Tafel voor 4 Sil vous plaît." Zegt Kimberly in goed frans.

De bediende buigt en draait zich om. Kimberly, Rebecca, Kai en Ray volgen hem naar een rustig tafeltje in een hoekje van het restaurant. Ze bestelde allemaal wat lekkers en toen begon het gesprek.

"Waar hebben jullie elkander leren kennen?" vraagt Rebecca aan de jongens.

"Dat was 3 jaar geleden. In een hotel, 1 maand voor het Afrikaanse tornooi. Tyson had Selene omver gelopen." Zegt Ray nadenkend. "En jullie? Hoe kennen jullie Selene en Luna?"

Daarop antwoordde Kimberly. "Dat was een goede 2 jaar geleden. We waren op vakantie is België toen Kimmy ineens een beyblade op grond zag liggen. De volgende dag zagen we Luna en Selene op straat aan allerlei mensen vragen of ze een beyblade hadden gezien en ja, toen gaven we haar beyblade gewoon terug. Sindsdien zijn we vrienden."

Na nog wat gepraat te hebben kwam het eten. Iedereen liet het zich smaken. Maar toen kwam een bekend gezicht naar binnen.

"Wat moeten jullie hier?" vroeg een mannenstem toen hij Kai en Ray zag.

Ze keken allebei op en zagen niemand minder dan Jan en Koen. Een beetje ouder geworden maar daarom niet slechter. Ze hadden allebei wat spieren gekweekt en er was nog geen rimpeltje zichtbaar op hun porseleinen gezichten. (O-E: Bij wijze van spreken.)

"Het is een vrij land Jan." Zegt Rebecca snel. Jan keek woedend naar Kai en Koen keek woedend naar Ray.

"Als dat niet degene is die Selene van me afpakte." Zei Jan.

"Lang niet gezien Jan. Nog veel blauwtjes gelopen?"

"Selene spreekt nog tenminste tegen mij in tegenstelling tot andere."

Kai zijn bloed begon te koken. "Shut up!"

"Ophouden jullie allebei! Jullie gedragen jullie als een stel baby's!" riep Rebecca woedend. "Jan, Koen, ik zou het erg op prijs stellen als jullie hier nu geen ruzie zouden maken. We zitten in een restaurant en hier moet orde heersen."

"Ja, je bederft onze eetlust." Zei Kai nog snel. Jan zijn gezicht stond op moorden. Maar hij zweeg, draaide zich om en liep weg met Koen vlak achter hem.

Ze gingen allemaal weer zitten en leken opgelucht. Toen kwam het leukste van het hele gedoe. Het dessert! Maar ondertussen ergens anders……

#Huize Mushu #

"En? Waar zijn ze?" vraagt Luna die de trap afloopt. Selene zat bij het raam naar buiten te staren. Toen Luna wat zei keek ze op. "Hoe bedoel je Luna?"

"Geef me niet die look van dat je niet begrijpt waarover ik het heb. Je probeert het gedachtensignaal van Kai op te vangen nietwaar?"

"Waarom denk je dat?" vraagt Selene en richt haar aandacht terug naar buiten.

"Dat weet ik omdat ik je zus ben. En omdat je nerveus bent en wel heel rood ziet." Grapte Luna bij het zien van Selene haar gezicht. "Je zult hen toch ooit eens moeten spreken. Ik heb al lang spijt dat we vertrokken zijn. Kan het niet net zoals vroeger worden? Dat jullie weer een gezellig koppeltje worden samen met mij en Ray? Ik weet dat jij hem nog leuk vind dus waarom beken je het gewoon niet dat we toen de foute keuze gemaakt hebben?"

"Omdat ik die niet heb gedaan!" riep een heel boze Selene tegen Luna. "Ik weet wat ik toen deed en ik vind nog altijd dat het goed is wat wij deden. Ik heb de juiste keuze gemaakt nu en toen! En trouwens, Kai betekend niets meer voor mij!" Met dat laatste draaide ze zich om en ging naar boven naar haar kamer.

"Je bent toch zo koppig dat je niet ziet wat er allemaal gebeurt." Fluistert Luna stilletjes en kijkt vervolgens uit het raam.

#Hotel, Lobby#

Na het eten gingen Kimberly, Rebecca, Kai en Ray terug naar het hotel. Ze besloten in de lobby nog een glaasje te gaan drinken. Tot hun verbazing zagen ze daar niemand minder zitten dan de rest van het team en Mr. D. Snel gingen ze bij de rest zitten en Mr. D. begon te spreken.

"Wel jongens, meisjes, ik weet dat dit bezoek wel onaangekondigd is en ik hoopte jullie eigenlijk allemaal bij Tyson thuis te zien maar Opa zei me dat jullie naar deze stad waren om de nieuwe trainingsschool te bekijken. Zoals ik eerder zei,dit is onaangekondigd maar de BBA kreeg kort geleden het nieuws over deze nieuwe school en dat die een klein tornooitje houdt. En ook dat dit enkel is als je uitgenodigd bent. Wij hebben achterhaald dat Luna Mushu de eigenares is van de school en we hebben haar ook gebeld en een afspraak geregeld. Nu hoopte ik dat jullie weer als de Bladebreakers in actie willen komen om jullie titel te verdedigen. Een stuk of 4 teams zijn maar toegelaten maar vele toeschouwers zullen aanwezig zijn. Wel, wat denken jullie ervan?"

Iedereen 's monden hing open na wat Mr. D. zei. Tyson was de 1ste die uit de verbazing kwam en reageerde.

"Geweldig Mr. D! Ik kan niet wachten om de titel te halen! Dragoon haalt hen allemaal neer! Niemand is sterker dan Dragoon!"

"Dat is niet waar makker want met Draciel zijn verdediging zal die al snel van Dragoon schroothoop maken!" zei Max en Tyson en Max beginnen te bekvechten over wie het sterkste Bit-Beest heeft. Ondertussen keken Ray en Kai rustig toe.

"Wel jongens? Morgen om 14.00 wil ik het wel graag weten want dan ga ik met haar praten." Zei Mr. D die rechtstaat. "Tot morgen jongelui." En weg was hij.

"Draciel!"

"Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

"Dragoon!" _'Meester. Alstublieft, kalmeer een beetje.'_ _'Waarom zou ik Dragoon? Jij bent toch de beste?'_ "Draciel!" "Dragoon!" _'Het is inderdaad wel waar…'_

"Wat denk jij?" vraagt Ray aan Kai. Maar Kai keek niet op en zei ook niets.

"Dus jullie gaan misschien meedoen aan het beybladeschooltornooi. Dat is geweldig!" zei Rebecca blij. "Wij gaan namelijk ook meedoen!"

"Hoe bedoel je Rebecca?" vraagt Ray.

"Ik en Kimmy zitten ook in een team. Welbesproken het allerbeste in de wereld."

"Dat is niet waar!" riepen Tyson en Max in koor. "Wij zijn de beste!"

"Ik denk dat het tornooi niet zo'n slecht idee is. Jullie hebben toch in geen jaren meer een tornooi gedaan en zometeen neemt iemand jullie titel af dus ik ben al zeker voor." Zegt Kenny die naar de anderen kijkt. "Eh, jongens? Luisteren jullie wel?" Hij ziet Tyson en Max bekvechten met Rebecca en Kimberly en Kai en Ray zijn op een andere planeet. (O-E: Ik wil ook mee naar Pluto!) "Laat ook maar zitten dan."

Die avond zaten Ray en Kai op hun bed aan het denken. De rest was naar bed gegaan en de meiden waren vertrokken.

"Wat denk jij Kai? Zouden we meedoen?" vraagt Ray op een gegeven moment.

"Misschien. Het is geen slecht idee. Ik stem voor. Het is goed voor Dranzer."

Ray lachte. "Dat zeggen we het morgen tegen de rest dat we toestemmen." Kai knikt.

Vervolgens gaan ze net zoals de rest naar bed, naar een droomloze slaap.

#Hotel, 15 juli, 10.26#

Iedereen lag nog lekker de slapen. Behalve Kai dan. Hij was al vroeg wakker om nog wat te trainen. De beybladeschool zal wel lukken.

#Beybladeschool, 11.02#

Kai wandelt rustig de school binnen, Dranzer in zijn hand geklemd, op zoek naar een waardige tegenstander. Na even rond gekeken te hebben ziet hij een jongen die toch een beetje beter moet zijn dat de rest.

"Hey kleine!" roept Kai naar hem. "Ik daag je uit!"

De kleine jongen kijkt op en ziet Kai. Zijn gezicht was kalm en hij knikte. "En wie vraagt dat?"

"Zijn je zakens niet. Maak je klaar." Ze gaan allebei bij een ring staan en maken hun blades klaar voor de strijd.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Roepen ze allebei tegelijk. 2 blades vliegen de schaal in.

"Dranzer!"

"Babaa, nu!"

Op hetzelfde moment komen een rode feniks en een wit schaap uit de blades.

"Babaa, Sheep cry!"

De witte beyblade van de jongen vliegt op Dranzer af met een grote snelheid en een oorverdovend geluid was te horen. Kai drukt zijn handen tegen zijn oren om het geluid niet te horen.

"Dranzer, ontwijken!"

Maar de blade gehoorzaamd hem niet.

"Dranzer!"

De feniks word hard geraakt door de schaap. Maar afgelopen…

"Babaa, maak het af met nog een sheep cry!"

Het geluid was nog niet helemaal opgehouden of het begint opnieuw. Kai zijn oren begonnen heel pijnlijk te worden. Hij voelde zijn knieën het begeven en hij valt neer. _'Waarom gehoorzaamd Dranzer me niet?'_ _'Meester? Als u roept kan ik u niet verstaan. Doe het telepatisch wat ik moet doen.'_ _'Als het niet anders kan. Ontwijk de blade!'_

Dranzer doet wat hem verteld word en ontwijkt juist op tijd Babaa. Het geluid stopt en de jongen staat er verbaasd bij. "Hij…Hij heeft Babaa ontweken?"

"Reken maar! Dranzer, doe Fire Arrow!"

"Nog steeds zo'n ouderwetse aanval?"

Kai draait zich om om te zien wie het zei en ziet Selene daar staan nog even prachtig als altijd. Zijn adem stokt in zijn keel maar gaat verder met de wedstrijd. Tot zijn verbazing ziet hij al dat de jongen zijn blade terugroept en wenend wegrent, roepend naar zijn mama. Hij kijkt terug naar Selene en ziet Zandra in haar hand. Hij kijkt in haar ogen en ziet het vuur branden. Hij lacht. "Uitdaging aangenomen."

Samen gaan ze klaarstaan bij de ring, blades startklaar. Allerlei mensen komen rondom hen staan.

"Dat is toch Selene? Is zij niet wereldkampioene?" fluistert er 1tje. "Maar die andere is ook een kampioen." Zegt een ander. "Ik hoorde van via via dat ze ooit een koppel waren." Zegt weer iemand anders.

Kai pakt zijn starter wat strakker vast en kijkt gespannen naar Selene die blijkbaar ook wat nerveus is.

"Klaar om te verliezen?" vraagt Selene aan hem.

"Dacht het niet."

Ze lacht. "Wat grappig, dat zeiden we allebei ook nog bij onze allereerste wedstrijd."

"Maar nu word de uitslag helemaal anders."

"Denk jij."

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" roepen ze allebei en Dranzer en Zandra vliegen allebei de schaal in. Het gaat even kalm totdat ze allebei hun Bit-beesten oproepen. Zonder een woord vallen ze elkander aan, alles telepatisch. De toeschouwers staan te juichen en kijken vol spanning toe.

"Ik maak het af, nu Dranzer!" en Kai stuurt Dranzer voor een laatste fatale aanval op Zandra af.

"Zandra, hou hem tegen!"

Er komt ineens een grote stofwolk en men ziet 1 blade wegvliegen. Het is een rode blade met gele strepen…Zandra. Selene heeft verloren.

"Hoe…Wat…" _'Zandra, wat…wat is er gebeurt?'_ _'Ik verloor.'_ _'Waarom?'_ '_Dranzer was sterker dan ik.'_

"Selene? Ben je in orde?" vraagt Kai bezorgt. Na Zandra gepakt te hebben zat ze precies in een soort trance. Ze kijkt op en wandelt snel naar buiten. "Je hebt geluk gehad deze keer. Volgende keer niet meer!" En weg was ze. Kai pakte Dranzer en kijkt op een pokemon-klok (O-E: Moest er gewoon inkomen!) en ziet al dat het 12.36 is.

_'Laat ik maar beter teruggaan voordat Tyson weer iets stom gaat doen.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O-E: Die is af. Maar ik vond hem wel leuk.

Selene: Ik niet, ik verloor.

Kai: (lacht Selene uit) Haha!

Selene: Grrrrr. (begint op Kai te kloppen)

Tyson: Joepie, gevecht. 5 euro op Selene.

Max: Top.

O-E: (zucht) Eerst de vraagjes. Hoe gaat het verlopen bij het komende tornooi? Zullen er nog meer verrassingen komen voor de Bladebreakers? Waarom verloor Selene? Zullen ze weer snel bevriend geraken met haar en Luna? Zal Tyson weer iets stom hebben gedaan? Dat lees je allemaal, in de volgende chapter.


	9. Bowlen

O-E: Allee, roullé, rollen met die pagina's.

Selene: Sinds wanneer vind die gokken leuk?

Kai: Ze vind gewoon dat zinneke leuk om te zeggen. -'

Tyson: Wie is er nu gewonnen met het vechten?

d-g: Ikke!

Iedereen: d-g!

d-g: The one and only!

Luna: Waar heb jij gezeten?

d-g: Ergens en gebied tussen neptunus en mercurius. Mooi weer.

O-E: Leuk da ge terug zijt. Hedde een souveniertje bij?

d-g:p Dat krijg je straks pas, na de chapter.

O-E: Ok, laten we dan maar beginnen. Veel plezier met chappie 9!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chappie 9: Bowlen

Vorige keer

"Selene? Ben je in orde?" vraagt Kai bezorgt. Na Zandra gepakt te hebben zat ze precies in een soort trance. Ze kijkt op en wandelt snel naar buiten. "Je hebt geluk gehad deze keer. Volgende keer niet meer!" En weg was ze. Kai pakte Dranzer en kijkt op een pokemon-klok (O-E: Moest er gewoon inkomen!) en ziet al dat het 12.36 is.

_'Laat ik maar beter teruggaan voordat Tyson weer iets stom gaat doen.'_

Einde

Hotel, 12.57

Kai ging zo snel mogelijk terug naar het hotel, het gevecht met Selene nog vers in het geheugen. In het hotel ziet hij Tyson die weggesleept word met een groot stuk vlees in zijn mond geklemd en de rest die er maar bijstaat van we-kennen-hem-niet.

_'Ik ben eventjes weg en Tyson moet ons weer eens belachelijk maken.'_

Hij wandelt naar de rest. "Laat me raden. Hij is te laat opgestaan voor het ontbijt, is eten gaan stelen in de keuken en nu word hij afgevoerd."

"Helemaal juist." Antwoord Max. "Waar was jij trouwens?"

"Wat wandelen. Is Mr. D. Al gewaarschuwd dat we meedoen?"

"Ik heb gebeld." Zegt Ray. "Hij regelt het wel. Wat gaan we nu doen?"

"Als we nu eens wat gaan trainen?" vraagt Kenny hoopvol.

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat we eerst wat rust hebben voordat we er weer helemaal er tegenaan gaan. Rust is net zo belangrijk als training en de laatste tijd hebben we nog niet zoveel rust gehad. Wel? Wat vinden jullie van mijn voorstel?" zegt Ray kalmpjes. Hij kijkt de andere aan die allemaal knikken.

"Wat gaan we dan doen?" vraagt Max uiteindelijk na een paar minuten van stilte.

"Bowlingen!"

Iedereen draait zich om en zien Tyson aanrennen met een paar woedende mensen achter zich. "Als we nu eens gaan bowlingen?" zegt hij opnieuw. "Ik pakte een foldertje over bowlingen toen ik van die kokken af wou geraken. Het is stevig papier. Na 20 keer op iemand te hebben geklopt nog niet kapot."

"We zijn hier niet over de kwaliteit van papier aan het praten maar over wat we gaan doen! Iedereen eens over bowlingen?"

"Ja." Zegt iedereen tegelijk.

"Kunnen we dan nu gaan? Die mensen komen snel dichterbij." Zegt Tyson gehaast.

Snel gaan ze uit het hotel op weg naar de bowlingplaats die op bijna kapotte foldertje staat.

"Zeg Tyson." Vraagt Max. "Wat heb je eigenlijk gedaan om die zo kwaad te krijgen?"

"Wel, euh…" zegt Tyson terwijl hij naar de grond kijkt. "Toen ze me wegbrachten liet ik een klein orkaantje waaien."

Iedereen stopte en keek naar Tyson. "Hoe groot was dat orkaantje Tyson?" vraagt Ray.

"Niet zo groot. Het heeft enkel de ganse lobby in de lucht gekregen met mensen en al."

Bij iedereen verscheen er een big sweatdrop.

"Als ik het goed begrijp." Begint Ray "Werd je weggesleept tot aan de lobby. Daar pakte je een foldertje en begon op die kokken te kloppen. (d-g: yeah!) Toen kwamen de mensen van de lobby helpen. Toen veroorzaakte je een 'orkaantje' en liet alles de lucht in. Toen begon je terug te rennen. Ben ik correct?"

"Heel goed gedaan Watson." Zegt Tyson die nadoet of hij een pijp in zijn mond heeft.

"Watson?" vraagt Max

"Het hulpje van Sherlock Holmes." Zegt Kai die vrij geïrriteerd was. (O-E: Wanneer eens niet?)

Bowlingplaats, 13.14

Na een vrij rustig weg (dat blauw oog gaat pijn doen Tyson) kwamen ze eindelijk bij de bowlingplaats 'bij de zotte kiekes'

Ze namen allemaal een tafeltje en keken rond of er een baan vrij was. Ze zagen niemand bij nummer 8 en Ray ging dan maar die baan bestellen. Toen hij terugkwam had hij een groot wit blad vast en een balpen.

"Oké, we mogen maar 3 letters pakken voor op het scherm. Voor mij, Kai en Max is dat niet echt een probleem. Tyson, Kenny, wat pakken jullie dan?"

"Geef mij maar Diz." Zegt Kenny

"Ok, en jij Tyson?"

Tyson dacht na, hij dacht heel diep na. En plots…"Ik weet niets."

"Ik heb wel een ideetje" zegt Kai droogjes. "Wat dacht je van dom?"

De stoom kwam bijna uit Tyson zijn oren. (O-E: Turks stoombad.) Maar dan kwam hij erachter dat hij daarstraks al een blauw oog heeft gekregen van Kai omdat hij hem 'per ongeluk' liet struikelen. Wat eigenlijk helemaal niet per ongeluk was. Ge gaat niet zomaar voor iemand lopen en uw voet uitsteken. (3 getuigen, 1 kwaad slachtoffer)

"Pak anders maar Tys. Het is altijd beter dan dom."

"Mag ik eerst?" vraagt Max.

"Wat! Niemand anders dan de beste bowler moet eerst!" roept Tyson.

"Dan moet jij al zeker laatst." Zegt Kai.

"Komaan, nu niet weer vechten." Zegt Kenny die bijna, net zoals de rest, zijn lach amper kon inhouden. "Trouwens, de computer beslist dat, niet wij."

Toen kwam Ray, die ondertussen al weg was met het blad terug. "Komaan, allemaal naar baan 8."

Bij de baan staat iedereen naar het scherm te kijken wie dat eerst moet. Dat blijkt Ray te zijn. Dan Max, Tyson, Kenny en Kai als laatste. Ray pakt een bal. Concentreert zich en gooit. 5 kegels om.

"Ja, goeie Ray!" roept Max.

Ray pakt opnieuw een bal. Kijkt en gooit opnieuw. Nog 2 kegels om.

"Geen slecht begin al zeg ik het zelf." En Ray laat Max op de baan. Max, die superhyper is omwille van teveel suikers, (d-g: drools) staat letterlijk te springen van spanning. Hij pakt zo'n superzware bal die hij amper kan tillen en gooit.

"Ja, ja, dat word ne strike!" roept hij en het balletje gaat amper vooruit. Na een minuut is hij eindelijk bij de kegels aanbeland en gooit hij er toch nog 9 om.

"Joepie!" roept Max blij. Iedereen staat erbij van wauw, hoe heeft hij dat gedaan?

Na nog een keer gegooid te hebben was het Tyson's beurt. "Ik zal eens laten zien hoe het gedaan word." Dan gooit hij en…beland de bal op de verkeerde baan.

"Hey! Kan je niet uitkijken waar je je bal smijt?" riep een boze man die naast hen stond de bowlen met wat vrienden.

"Sorry." Tyson pakte opnieuw een bal en gooide opnieuw. Deze keer was het niet de verkeerde baan, maar de verkeerde richting. Hij vloog recht op Kai af. Zonder maar 1 keer te bewegen stopte de bal in de lucht en viel kalmpjes op de grond.

"Als die raak was Tyson, had je naar het ziekenhuis gemoeten." Zei Kai rustig. Tyson stond met zijn hand uitgestrekt naar Kai. Met zijn krachten van lucht liet hij de bal stoppen. "Als ik hem niet had gestopt lag jij nu in het ziekenhuis."

"Dit is nu niet het moment om te vechten. De bal is gestopt en er is niemand gewond. Tyson, jouw beurt is over. Het is nu mijn beurt." Antwoorde Kenny en hij zetten Dizzy neer op de bank en liep naar voren. "Eh, jongens…"

Ray keek op. "Wat is er Chef?"

"Hoe moet je daar je vingers insteken?"

Iedereen deed een animé-val. Kai deed een knikje met zijn hoofd naar Tyson. "Laat onze kampioen het maar zeggen."

Tyson probeerde het rustig uit te leggen tegen Kenny maar werd vaak verbeterd door Max. Toen begonnen ze te vechten en ging Ray Kenny helpen. Nadat hij het eindelijk doorhad was zijn beurt al voorbij.

"Wat? Maar ik heb nog niks gegooid!"

"Dat is een nieuwe regel. Als je niet binnen een bepaalde tijd gooit word je beurt automatisch overgeslagen. Mijn beurt." Zei Kai en pakte een bal. De kegels waren er en met een soepele beweging gooit Kai de bal. Strike! Dan gaat hij gewoon terug zitten terwijl de anderen (vooral Tyson) naar hem staarde.

"Kai, heb jij enige ervaring in bowlen?" vroeg Ray uiteindelijk.

"Ja. Ik heb het vroeger wel eens gedaan."

Ray knikte begrijpend en ging keek naar het scherm. De punten werden getoond. Omdat Kai een strike had gegooid stond hij eerst. Op de voet gevolgd door Max, dan hemzelf en met allebei 0 punten, Tyson en Kenny. "Wel Tyson, je bent tenminste niet de enige." Zei Max blij. Ray ging weer op de baan staan en gooide opnieuw. 7 kegels tegelijk. De 2de beurt ging het wat slechte, de bal belande in de goot.

"Yeah, ikke terug!" Riep Max en gooide ook. Na eindeloos wachten had hij het weer gedaan. Weeral 9 kegels. Tyson zijn gezicht stond op ontploffen. Bij het zien van dat kon Kai moeilijk een lachje onderdrukken.

"Jij bent Tyson." Zei Max nadat hij bij zijn 2de beurt de bal in de goot had gegooid. Tyson deed weer stoer en ging naar de baan. "Ik zal eens laten zien hoe je moet spelen." Mompelt hij wat tegen zichzelf.

"Tyson."

Hij draait zich om en kijkt Kai aan. "Wat?"

"De baan is ginder." En hij wijst naar de andere kant.

Hij steekt zijn tong uit. "Het is onbeleefd om te wijzen. En ik blijf de kampioen!"

"Zeg, kampioen." Zei Ray. "Je tijd is bijna om."

"Wat!" hij draait zich maar te laat. Zijn tijd was inderdaad op. Verslagen ging hij terug naar zijn plaats. Toen ging Kenny. Hij kon met moeite de bal tillen. (O-E: Meer spek eten.)

Hij gooide en in de goot. Toen gooide hij opnieuw en tot iedereen 's verbazing heeft hij er toch nog 1 omver gekregen. Toen was het weer Kai zijn beurt en op zijn dooie gemak gooit hij opnieuw een strike.

Zo ging het een aantal rondes. Kai bleef maar strikes gooien. Tyson en Kenny bakte er niks van. Ray bleef gemiddeld gooien en Max zelf scoorde erg hoge punten. Maar toen kreeg Tyson een klein geniepig plannetje.

Hij keek rustig toe hoe Ray en Max voor hen gooide. Toen pakte hij rustig de bal en gooide. De bal ging vooruit en raakte de kegels die allemaal omvielen. Strike.

"Zie je wel? Ik moest maar enkel opwarmen."

Zo ging het een aantal rondes. De rest scoorde slecht (inclusief Kai) behalve Tyson die maar Strikes bleef gooien. Na een tijd begon iedereen argwaan te krijgen.

"Tyson. Hoe komt het dat jij de ganse tijd strikes gooit ook al gooi je op een andere baan?" vroeg Kenny uiteindelijk nadat Tyson per ongeluk de bal weeral op de verkeerde baan gooide maar nog altijd een strike had.

"Veel geluk gehad?"

"Tyson, heb jij vals gespeeld?" vraagt Kai in een dreigende stem.

"Nee! Allee, misschien een klein beetje." (d-g: Aha, schuldig!)

Kai was het beu en tilde Tyson op bij zijn kraag. "Wat, heb, jij, gedaan!"

Tyson, die erg bang was, durfde bijna niet te antwoorden. "Ik…Ik heb een klein beetje mijn krachten gebruikt om mijn kegels omver te laten vallen en die van jullie recht te laten. Meer niet."

Kai gooide Tyson op de bank. "Lafbek."

"Hoe durf je Tyson. Het is niet goed vals te spelen." Begint Ray. "Waarom heb jij het gedaan?"

"Ik wou niet verliezen…"

"Tyson, je bent juist 20. Niet tegen u verlies kunnen is iets voor kleine kinderen."

"Ik weet het…Jullie zijn mijn moeder toch niet! Ik heb vals gespeelt omdat ik niet wou verliezen. Dat was niet goed van mij en ik heb mijn lesje geleerd maar alstublieft, geef mij geen preek! Dat brengt slechte herinneringen naar boven."

"Slechte rapporten." Fluistert Kenny tegen Max.

"Als jij maar je lesje hebt geleerd Tyson is voor mij alles goed maar ik wil u dat wel niet meer zien." Zegt Ray en gaat naar de bar. Kai stond recht en volgde hem. Zo bleven Tyson, Max en Kenny over. Tyson schaamde zich over wat hij gedaan had maar kreeg gelukkig steun van Max en Kenny.

Ray en Kai

Aan de bar bestelde Ray wat water en ging op een krukje zitten. Kai kwam erbij zitten en bestelde een biertje. Na een paar minuten van stilte verbrak Ray die.

"Tyson die valspeelde. Ik kan het niet geloven."

Kai keek op maar Ray was naar de vloer aan het kijken.

"Ja, het is inderdaad lastig om te horen maar wat kan je eraan doen? Hij vond het altijd lastig om te verliezen en nu had hij een truc gevonden om te winnen dus ging hij die gebruiken. Ik zou het niet zo kwalijk nemen. Kleine kinderen zijn nu eenmaal zo."

Ray lachte. "Ja, dat wel." Hij keek naar Kai's glas. "Ik wist niet dat je dronk?"

Kai, die juist een slok aan het nemen was, keek op. "Wat alcohol af en toe is niet erg." Hij dronk zijn glas leeg. "Laten we betalen en doorgaan en ineens wat te eten zoeken. Het is al 17.43. Tegen de tijd dat we wat eetbaars gevonden hebben is het 18 uur."

Ray knikte en samen gingen ze terug naar de rest om hen te vertellen van hun plannen.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

O-E: Die is klaar!

Luna: Ik kom er niet in voor…

Tyson: Troost u. Ikke wel.

Luna: Grote troost…

O-E: d-g! Souveniers!

Iedereen: Jaaaaaa!

d-g : (begint pakjes uit te delen) En voor u Tyson heb ik echte space-cake!

Tyson: Wauw, echte cake uit de ruimte. (begint te eten)

Ray: Hem kan je toch alles wijsmaken.

Max: Wat als hij het op heeft?

Ray: Daar wil ik nu niet aan denken.

O-E: Vraagjes! Zal Tyson nog vals spelen? Zullen ze iets eetbaars vinden? Zullen de Selene en Luna in de volgende chapter voorkomen? Zal Tyson high worden van de space-cake? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter!

Tyson: Wauw, roze olifantjes…

O-E: Uh oh.


	10. De nachtclub

Tyson: ZZZZZZZZ (snurkt)

Luna: Gelukkig. Hij slaapt eindelijk.

Selene: Waar is O-E?

O-E: (met grote buil op voorhoofd) Dat weet ik voor later. Als er een vliegende zetel op u afkomt, bukken!

d-g: (met bloedneus) En als Tyson probeert te dansen, niet binnen een kring van 2 meter bij hem komen.

Kai: Eigen schuld. Jij hebt hem space-cake gegeven.

Tyson: ZZZZZZ, space-cake…ZZZZZZZZZZ

Ray: Stil. Zometeen word hij wakker!

O-E: (fluistert) Veel plezier met chappie 10!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Chappie 10: De nachtclub

#Vorige keer#

Ray lachte. "Ja, dat wel." Hij keek naar Kai's glas. "Ik wist niet dat je dronk?"

Kai, die juist een slok aan het nemen was, keek op. "Wat alcohol af en toe is niet erg." Hij dronk zijn glas leeg. "Laten we betalen en doorgaan en ineens wat te eten zoeken. Het is al 17.43. Tegen de tijd dat we wat eetbaars gevonden hebben is het 18 uur."

Ray knikte en samen gingen ze terug naar de rest om hen te vertellen van hun plannen.

#Einde#

#Straat, 19.24#

Na een gezellig etentje liepen de Bladebreakers wat op straat te slenteren en de stad te bekijken. Iedereen was stil en keken naar de vele etalages.

"Ik kan nog altijd niet geloven dat je dat deed Tyson…" zegt Max zonder Tyson aan te kijken. Tyson kijkt naar hem en heeft een lichte blos op zijn wangen van schaamte.

"Was dat nu echt zo erg? Ik heb gewoon de ballon van de jongetje afgepakt."

"En hem bekogelt in het ballenbad…" zegt Ray.

"Waarvoor je al veel te oud bent…" zegt Kenny.

"En dan niet te vergeten dat je hem opsloot in de schuif af omdat hij teveel lawaai maakte met zijn gehuil…" zegt Max.

"En dan ook nog…" wil Ray verder gaan maar word onderbroken door Tyson die voor hen staat te zwaaien met zijn armen. "Oké, oké, ik beken, het was stom van mij!"

"Stom is zacht uitgedrukt." Zei Kai terwijl hij fronste.

"Ja, ik ben met Kai eens. Die moeder was razend!"

"Maar Ray, hij was begonnen!"

"Tyson, je bent 20 jaar! Hij was er amper 5!"

"Voor dat klein beetje leeftijdverschil…En ik heb toch mijn excuses aangebied tegen die moeder?"

"Enkel omdat ze anders voor de rest van uw leven u ging achtervolgen met haar paraplu." Zei Max.

"Voor dat beetje detail…"

"Stop met kibbelen!" zegt Kai die zich in het gesprek komt moeien. "Wat staat er nog op het programma?"

"Ik ga terug naar het hotel. Dat mens kan hard slagen met haar paraplu." Zegt Tyson terwijl hij over zijn hoofd wrijft.

"Ik ga wel mee." Zegt Max.

"Ik ga nog even langs Mr. D voor de afspraken van het tornooi. Daarna ga ik ook naar het hotel." Zegt Kenny.

Ray en Kai antwoorden niets.

"Ray? Kai?" zegt Max rustig.

"Ik slenter nog wat rond in de stad denk ik." Zegt Ray snel. Iedereen kijkt dan vervolgens naar Kai die zich omdraait en wegloopt.

"Daar gaat meneertje zuurpruim. Kan er geen gedag af?" zegt Tyson en steekt zijn tong uit richting Kai.

"Wil je nog een blauw oog erbij Tyson?" roept hij nog snel voordat hij het blok omdraait. Tyson kijkt enkel een klein beetje bang maar gaat dan samen met Max terug naar het hotel terwijl Kenny en Ray allebei een totaal andere richting uitgaan.

#Kai#

Hij slenterde wat rond in de straten terwijl de zon al rustig begon te zakken. Hij keek op zijn horloge en zag tot zijn verbazing dat het al over 22 uur was.

_'Heb ik al zolang gestapt?'_

Na nog wat te hebben rondgedoold zag hij een nachtclub en besloot binnen te gaan. Binnen was het muf en donker. Enkel het licht van wat verdonkerde lampen van een groot podium schenen. Aan een bar zaten vele vrouwen met mini rokken en een overdosis make-up mannen op te vrijen en hen mee te nemen naar een meer privé plaats voor wat geld. Aan verschillende tafels werden gegokt, gedronken of nog meer geflirt. Na eerst goed te hebben rondgekeken zag hij nergens plek aan een tafel en ging maar aan de bar zitten naast 1 van de barbiepopjes.

"Hey knapperd. Zin in een spelletje?" zei de blonde griet naast hem. Maar hij negeerde haar en maakte een gebaar naar de barman.

"Dubbele whisky." De barman knikte en nog geen minuut later stond er een glas voor Kai zijn neus. Hij nam een slok en bleef de meid naast hem negeren wat ze niet zo prettig vond.

"Laat me met rust. Ga maar iemand anders opvrijen want bij mij is er geen kans." Zei hij, zonder haar nog steeds aan te kijken. Zij vertrok zonder iets tegen hem te zeggen.

Na een halfuur en 3 glazen later kwam er opnieuw iemand naast hem zitten. Hij kon uit zijn ooghoeken zien dat het een vrouw was maar meer ook niet. Ze zat met haar rug naar hem toegekeerd. Hij richtte zijn aandacht terug op zijn glas die al halfleeg was. In 1 teug was die leeg en hij bestelde er nog 1. De vrouw naast hem draaide zich om en keek hem aan. Hij voelde haar ogen bij zijn zij maar hij keek enkel naar zijn lege glas. Toen de barman zijn glas voor zijn neus zette pakte de vrouw het af voordat hij het had. Hij keek op en zag dat ze het glas beschermend vasthad.

"Geef me mijn glas terug." Zei hij. Hij probeerde kwaad te klinken maar de invloed van alcohol begon te werken.

"Kai Hiwatari, jij hebt al genoeg op."

Hij keek wat beter naar haar. "Wie ben jij?"

Ze keek verbaasd. Ze had lang blond haar en felgroene ogen. Ze was ongeveer een jaar jonger. Toen raakte het hem. "Luna?"

Ze zuchtte. "Dat werd tijd. Waarom ben je zo aan het drinken?"

"Gaat je niets aan. Geef me mijn glas terug." En hij probeerde het glas af te pakken.

"Nee. Je hebt al meer dan genoeg op."

Hij ging met zijn handen door zijn haar. "Wat doe jij nog zo laat hier? Dit is geen plaats voor een meisje zoals gij."

"Ik zag je hierbinnen en wou je wat vragen."

"Als ik mijn glas terug krijg ben ik al tevreden."

In haar ogen kon je lezen dat ze bezorgd was. "Waarom drink je?"

Hij gromde wat. "Wat zei je? Ik verstond je niet."

"Wat wou je vragen?"

"Niet zomaar van onderwerp veranderen meneertje."

Hij pakte het glas uit Luna haar handen en dronk het in 1 keer leeg. Hij zuchtte en zonder haar aan te kijken antwoordde hij. "Ik drink om te vergeten. Wat wou je me nu vragen?"

Ze ademde eens diep in en uit. "Mr. D heeft jullie ingeschreven in mijn tornooi. Selene was er volledig tegen. Ze mag het dan niet laten merken, maar ze mist u evenveel als jij haar."

Hij sloeg met zijn vuist op de toog. "En waarom wil ze me dan niet meer zien?"

"Omdat ze bang is. Toen ging ze weg om u te beschermen. Ze vroeg of ik meeging en voor mij was het ook al niet gemakkelijk. 3 jaren zijn lang, maar niet lang genoeg om jullie te vergeten. Ze mist u. Maar ze wil het niet toegeven. Daarvoor is ze te koppig. Jullie waren bijna gestorven in dat tornooi. We wilden niet dat het weer gebeurde." Ze stopte even om de juiste woorden te vinden. "We denken dat het gevaar nog niet geweken is. Ik zou ook alles willen doen om terug bij Ray te zijn. Maar ik wil Selene niet kwetsen."

Hij keek haar aan. "Je moet je eigen hart volgen."

Ze lachte en gaf hem een knuffel. "Bedankt Kai. Op zo'n momenten ben je precies een grote broer voor me."

Hij bloosde een beetje van het compliment maar knuffelde haar terug.

"Luna?" zei een stem achter hen. Ze keken allebei op en zagen een verbaasde Ray naar hen kijken.

"Ray!" zei Luna en sprong letterlijk op hem. "Wat ben ik blij je te zien!"

Hij keek lachend naar haar. "Ik ook Luna, ik ook."

Kai keek nog een moment naar hen beiden. Lachend op te grond elkander te knuffelen. Hij voelde tranen in zijn ogen komen en pijn in het hart.

_'Selene…'_

Ray en Luna stonden allebei recht en gingen naast Kai bij de bar zitten terwijl Kai al een nieuwe whisky bestelt heeft.

"Waarom ben jij hier Ray?" vraagt Luna.

Hij kijkt haar aan. "De bomen in de stad zijn vreselijke roddeltantes."

Ze keek verbaast. "Jij kan ook al met bomen praten? Dat gaat sneller dan ik verwacht had."

"Je hebt wat gemist. Tyson heeft daarstraks een tornado door de lobby van het hotel gelaten, vals gespeelt bij het bowlen, een klein kindje gepest en waarschijnlijk zit hij nu ook wel in de puree."

"Wauw. Blauwe ogen?"

Kai grinnikte. "Maar 1tje. Ik hield me in."

Iedereen lachte. Toen keek Ray wat rond en fluisterde iets in Luna haar oor. Ze knikte en allebei stonden ze recht. Kai keek op.

"We gaan nog wat wandelen. Niet te laat meer Kai. Anders geraak je niet meer bij het hotel. Tot straks dan he."

Kai keek hoe de 2 vertrokken en richtte zijn aandacht opnieuw naar zijn glas.

_'Meester, is alles in orde?'_ _'Ik voel me uitstekend Dranzer. Waarom vraag je dat?'_ _'Omdat je maar blijft drinken. Waarom gaat u niet naar buiten? De buitenlucht zou u goed doen.' 'Waarom ook niet?'_

Hij stond op, betaalde en ging naar buiten. De koele wind blies in zijn gezicht. Hij keek rond en dacht na welke richting hij uit moest lopen…Of beter gezegd waggelen. De alcohol begon zijn werking te doen en zijn hoofd begon te draaien. Hij besliste uiteindelijk naar rechts te gaan.

Na een tijdje te hebben gewaggeld kwam hij bij het park. Hij besloot erdoor te gaan en bij de vijver, ging hij op een bankje zitten kijken naar het water. Boven zijn hoofd scheen een prachtige halve maan en vele kleine sterretjes. Hij sloot zijn ogen en probeerde zijn belabberde gedachten op een rijtje te zetten.

_'Meester?'_ _'Ik ben Schnappi, de kleine krokodil…' 'o.O Meester?' 'Dranzer?' 'Bent u wel helemaal in orde?' 'Nog nooit beter gevoelt!' 'U bent dronken. U hebt dringend hulp nodig. Misschien kan een Bit-beest bereiken die zijn meester kan waarschuwen.' 'Schni, schna schnappi, schnappi, schnappi, schnap.' 'Ik zal het maar beter snel doen.'_

Na 5 minuten te zitten zingen (O-E: Ik haat Schnappi!) was Dranzer terug. _'Ik heb iemand gevonden. Komt er zo snel mogelijk aan.'_ _'Leeeeeuuuuuuk!'_

Na nog wat te hebben gewacht kwam er ineens iemand aanlopen. Omdat Kai een zatte kop had zag hij niet wie er op hem afkwam.

_**'Kai?'**_ _'Ik ben Schnappi, de kleine krokodil…'_ 'Ik zei het toch dat het ernstig is!' _**'Groot gelijk.'**_

Toen de figuur eindelijk bij hem aankwam keek hij op. "Jow!"

De figuur knikte afkeurend en probeerde hem op te tillen. Kai, die helemaal niet wou gaan rechtstaan bleef natuurlijk op zijn dooie gemak zitten.

"Ok, blijf dan maar zitten."

Hij staarde naar de figuur die naast hem kwam zitten. "Jij komt me bekent voor…"

"Heb je nu echt zo'n zatte kop? Ik ben het, Selene." Ze voelde zijn voorhoofd maar die voelde normaal aan. "Dranzer heeft gevraagd je te komen helpen omdat hij niemand anders kon bereiken en ik het dichts bij was."

"Selene…" hij draaide zich naar haar met een grote smile op zijn gezicht. "Euh…Kai? Naar wat ben je aan het kijken?"

"Je bent mooi…"

"Eum…Bedankt zeker. Zullen we niet beter gaan? Het is wel frisjes."

Hij keek naar haar kleding en zag dat ze enkel een dun ponnetje aanhad. Ze zag zijn vragende blik en beantwoorde de ongestelde vraag. "Ik wou juist gaan slapen toen Dranzer kwam."

Hij boog naar voor om haar te kussen maar ze duwde hem weg. "Kai!"

Hij keek verdrietig naar haar. Hij leek precies een klein kindje die iets wou van zijn mama. Ze zuchtte diep. "Kom, ik breng tot bij mij thuis. Ik heb geen idee waar je hotel is en met je zatte kop zul je je die vast ook niet herinneren."

Ze stond recht en trok hem mee richting huize Mushu.

#Huize Mushu, 00.26#

Na veel moeite kreeg Selene Kai tot bij haar thuis. Ze trok hem naar boven en duwde hem een gastkamer in.

"Je kan deze nacht hier slapen. Er ligt in de kast nog wel wat nachtkleren. Als je me nodig hebt, ik slaap in de kamer op het einde van de gang."

"Ik wil bij u slapen!" en hij keek protesterend naar haar en ging op de grond zitten met zijn armen over elkaar.

"Nee, jij gaat mooi in dat bedje liggen en slapen."

"Nee! Bij u!" Hij stond recht, tilde haar op en legde haar op het bed.

"Kai…" Ze wou rechtkomen maar hij hield haar tegen. "Jij blijft hier!" Hij ging naast haar liggen en sloot zijn ogen. Nog geen minuut later sliep hij.

Selene keek naar de slapende Kai en schudde haar hoofd. Ze stond recht en ging naar haar eigen kamer voor haar nachtrust.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

O-E: Klaar!

Kai: Ik drink niet zoveel…

Selene: Nee, maar je gedraagt u wel als een klein kind.

Ray: Maar ik heb toch gezellig gewandeld met Luna.

O-E: Waar is Tyson nu eigenlijk?

Max: Afkickcentrum. Hij had het erg te pakken.

d-g: Allemaal mijn schuld…Cool!

O-E: Dan de vraagjes maar. Waar zijn Ray en Luna gaan wandelen? Hoe zal Kai reageren als hij wakker word? Wat gebeurt er nog die nacht? Zal alles goed komen tussen de koppeltjes? Zal Tyson zich leren te gedragen? Wat hebben hij en Max nog gedaan in het hotel? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter!

Kai: Ik ben Schnappi, de kleine krokodil…

Iedereen: o.O

O-E: Grrrrrrr, Schnappi!


	11. Kater en poes

O-E: (kijkt rond) Ligt het nu aan mij of is het hier verlaten?

Stem: Het is hier verlaten.

O-E: En wie heeft dat gezegd?

Stem: Niemand, ik ben uw verbeelding.

O-E: o.O Weet je dat zeker?

Stem: Ja.

O-E: Ik denk dat ik gek word…Veel plezier met chappie 11! Stemmeke?

Stem: Ja?

O-E: Niks…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chappie 11: Kater en poes

#Vorige keer#

"Nee! Bij u!" Hij stond recht, tilde haar op en legde haar op het bed.

"Kai…" Ze wou rechtkomen maar hij hield haar tegen. "Jij blijft hier!" Hij ging naast haar liggen en sloot zijn ogen. Nog geen minuut later sliep hij.

Selene keek naar de slapende Kai en schudde haar hoofd. Ze stond recht en ging naar haar eigen kamer voor haar nachtrust.

#Einde#

#Huize Mushu, 16 juli, 08.54#

"Oh, mijn hoofd! Waar ben ik?" vraagt Kai zich af, wrijvend over zijn hoofd en rondkijkend. 'Waar ben ik? Dit is niet het hotel?'

Hij stond recht en keek nog eens goed rond of hij iets herkende. Toen hij niets bekend zag ging hij de kamer uit de gang op. De gang was lang en hij had totaal geen idee welke kant hij moest opgaan. Uiteindelijk ging hij maar een kant op en kwam bij een trap uit. Hij ging naar beneden en kwam tot de conclusie dat het hier wel erg bekend was.

Na eventjes te hebben rondgewandeld kwam hij in een grote keuken uit en zag iemand koken.

"Mag ik een aspirientje?" vroeg hij, want zijn hoofd stond op ontploffen. (d-g: Boem!)

Ze draaide zich om en Kai schrok zich kapot. "Selene!"

"Kai…Je bent al wakker. Ik had je niet verwacht voor 10 uur." Ze pakte een bord uit de kast en zette het neer op de tafel. "Ga maar zitten. Ik maak wel snel een ontbijt."

Zijn mond stond nog steeds open van verbazing maar ging toch maar zitten.

"Koffie?"

Hij keek op en knikte. Ze schonk koffie in en ging tegenover hem zitten aan de tafel. Ze nam een slok en zag dat hij naar haar aan het staren was.

"Hoe kom ik hier?" vroeg hij.

Zonder hem aan te kijken antwoordde ze. "Dranzer heeft me gisterenavond gewaarschuwd. Je was strontzat. Ik wist niet waar je logeerde en je was ook niet bekwaam om het me te vertellen. Ik had dus niet zoveel keus en moest je dan maar naar hier slepen."

Hij vertrouwde het antwoord niet helemaal. "Je kon me toch evengoed daar laten liggen?"

"Ja, maar dan ging Dranzer mij blijven terroriseren, en Zandra waarschijnlijk ook. Tussen haakjes, heb jij Luna ergens gezien? Ze is niet thuisgekomen deze nacht."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Hij wist nog wel dat zij bij Ray was maar dat moest ze nu niet weten. Maar toen kwam de verschrikkelijke wet van Murphy.

"Ssssht! Stil zijn. Als Dizza ons hoort zijn we erbij."

Ze draaide zich allebei om naar de oorsprong van het geluid en zagen Luna die tegen Ray aan het praten was. Wat duidelijk opviel was dat hun kleren niet meer zo goed zaten. (O-E: Ik moet er toch geen tekeningetje bij maken?)

"En Selene? Is die niet thuis?" vroeg Ray.

"Nee, die is rond deze tijd werken. En zo te zien is Dizza er ook niet…" zei ze snel en gaf hem een zoen die hij graag accepteerde. Na een paar minuutjes toekijken vond Selene het genoeg om aan te zien.

"Dag Luna. Fijne nacht gehad?"

Alsof bliksem hen trof keken ze naar Selene. Het schaamrood kwam tevoorschijn op hun wangen maar verbazing was er in hun ogen te lezen toen ze Kai koffie zagen drinken.

"Kai? Wat doe jij hier?" Vroeg Ray.

"Kan ik ook evengoed aan u vragen."

Selene maakte gebaar dat ze allebei moesten gaan zitten. Toen Ray en Luna zaten begon 1 van de grootste preken ter wereld…Tenminste, dat dacht Luna.

"Zus, ik kan dit uitleggen…"

"Dat hoop ik. Maar zou je eerst even je T-shirt terug goed willen doen? Je hebt hem achterstevoren aan. En waar is je BH?"

Nu liep het gezicht van Luna pas echt rood aan. "Euh…Die ben ik kwijt geraakt. En wat doet Kai hier eigenlijk? Wat hebben jullie deze nacht gedaan?"

Alledrie keken ze naar Selene. (Ja, zelfs Kai, die kon zich bijna niets meer herinneren)

"Wij? Niets. En wat jullie deze nacht gedaan hebben daarover wil het niet eens hebben! Aluwel, misschien toch even. Het was toch veilig he?"

"Selene!"

Kai gromde nog een keer door het roepen. Zijn kater was niet meer te houden. "Weet je, ik ga terug naar het hotel. De anderen zullen zich wel afvragen waar we blijven. Kom Ray." Hij wou rechtstaan maar de kater werd hem een beetje te zwaar en hij viel grommend van de pijn terug in zijn stoel. Selene zuchtte. "Luna, breng Ray terug naar het hotel en begin met uw tornooi te plannen of anders komt er weer niets van in huis. Ik ga ervoor zorgen dat meneer daar zijn kater weg is zodat hij weg kan gaan en ik hem niet meer moet zien."

Luna knikte enkel en ging samen met Ray weg. Buiten bleef ze nog even staan en keek Ray ernstig aan.

"Je moet niet op Selene letten. Ze is wat slecht gezind omwille van de situatie. Laten we maar eerst terug naar het hotel gaan." _**'Op tijd terug of anders stuur ik Dizza achter jullie aan en ik kan je garanderen dat het dan niet prettig word!'**_

Samen liepen ze kalmpjes van het huis weg maar ondertussen werden er binnen vonken afgevuurd tussen de 2 mensen die er nog waren. Selene keek met een kwade blik naar Kai die hetzelfde terug deed. Plots staat ze recht, pakt een stoel en gaat achter Kai zitten. Ze legt haar handen tegen zijn slapen en begint zich te focussen.

"Wat doe je?"

"Shhh. Ik probeer me te concentreren."

Na een paar minuten van stilte begon de hoofdpijn van Kai te verminderen en voelde hij zich aanzienlijk beter. Na nog 2 minuten was het helemaal over en ging Selene opnieuw tegenover hem zitten.

"Wat heb jij gedaan?" vroeg hij wrijvend over zijn hoofd. Ze nam nog een slok van haar ondertussen afgekoelde koffie.

"Ik heb je hoofdpijn weggenomen. Ik heb niet stil gezeten in al die jaren. Wat ik van anderen niet kan zeggen…"

Hij stond recht en liep naar buiten zonder een woord te zeggen. Zij keek niet eens op toen hij wegging. Ze hadden elkander toch niets meer te vertellen.

#Buiten#

Kai liep met zij handen in zijn zakken terug naar het hotel. Er moet hard getraind worden nu ze weer meedoen met een tornooi. _'Meester, hoe voelt u zich?'_ _'Waarom heb je haar hulp gevraagd? Waarom heb je gisteren niet Ray of zelfs die stommerik van een Tyson om hulp gevraagd!'_ _'Niemand was bereikbaar. Zij was de enige die binnen mijn bereik lag. Ray heb ik niet kunnen bereiken omwille van Drigger.'_ _'Best…'_

#Hotel, 09.42#

In het hotel was het rustig…Te rustig. Aan de balie was niemand te vinden. Kai besloot maar de lift te nemen naar hun kamer. Aangekomen op zijn kamer deed hij de sleutel in het slot en draaide. De deur ging open en…

"HELP!"

Tyson's kreet voor hulp kwam tevoorschijn. Zo snel als hij kon liep hij naar het geluid dat uit de badkamer kwam. Hij zag iedereen van de Bladebreakers, het hotel en nog wat andere mensen die waarschijnlijk van de andere kamers zijn. Met zen allen staken ze Tyson onder de douche en aan het volume van zijn stem te horen was het water ijskoud. Toen Kai binnenkwam keken ze allemaal even op maar richtte hun aandacht al snel terug op de schreeuwende Tyson.

"Wil iemand me uitleggen wat er is gebeurd?"

Max, die kletsnat is van Tyson onder te duwen kwam naar hem toe. "Wel, in het kort gezegd, Tyson heeft weer wat uitgespookt."

"Ik had zo'n vermoede. Wat heeft hij gedaan?"

Max keek nog een keer naar Tyson en toen terug naar Kai. "Hij had honger. Maak ik mezelf duidelijk genoeg?"

"Zeer zeker. Roomservice?"

"A volonté!"

Ze keken allebei nog eens naar de spartelende Tyson. "Maar waarom duwen ze hem dan onder in het water?"

Max keek hem doordringend aan. "Weet je zeker dat je het wil weten?" Hij knikt. "Oké dan. Na de ganse tijd roomservice te hebben gebeld gingen we eens nakijken hoeveel de rekening was tot nu toe en we kwamen op een vrij gepeperde rekening uit die we natuurlijk niet konden betalen dus moest Tyson al wat meehelpen in de keuken om een deel van zijn eetrekening te betalen. Toen liet hij een paar katten (29) binnen in het hotel met een paar vlootjes (1.157.359.364.024.795 pet kat) en de gasten en het personeel vonden dat niet zo fijn. En wij mochten een straf bedenken en dit is op het moment deel 2."

"Wat was deel 1 dan?"

Max grinnikte. "Hem een blokje laten omlopen."

Kai fronste. "En dat is erg waarom?"

"In zijn blootje!"

Heel het personeel draaide zich om en begon (eng) te lachen. Toen draaide ze zich terug om naar Tyson.

"Jammer dat ik het gemist heb."

Toen kwam Ray tussenbeide. "Maak u geen zorgen. We hadden de kranten en televisie gewaarschuwd. Morgen weet heel de wereld het. En we hebben ook gewone foto's. Dizzy heeft ook nog alles opgenomen.

Toen pakte Kai onverwacht Ray zijn arm en trekt hem mee naar de slaapkamer om te praten. "Wat deed jij bij Luna?"

Hij keek hem droog aan. "En wat deed jij dan bij Selene?"

Kai, die juist 2 centimeter groter was dan Ray keek kwaad naar hem. "Wat heb jij bij Luna gedaan?"

Maar toen was Ray het beu en opende zijn volume. "Wat kan het u schelen! Ik hou nog van Luna en zij nog van mij! Of je het nu gelooft of niet maar wij zijn terug samen! Het kan ons niet meer schelen of er problemen zijn met u of met Selene! Als je er niet mee eens bent dan stap ik nu uit het team. En geloof mij, ik zou het niet zo erg vinden."

Hij schrok wat van Ray zijn uitbarsting en ging op het bed zitten. Hij stak zijn gezicht in zijn handen om na te denken. Ray, die bijna overkookt van woede probeerde te kalmeren en ging naast hem zitten. De woede nog steeds hoog.

"Het spijt me."

Ray keek naar Kai. "Wat zei je?"

"Je hoorde me."

"Ja, maar ik wil het je nog eens horen zeggen."

Kai keek op. "Het spijt me. Ik weet dat je veel om haar geeft en ik zal niet meer tussen jullie in staan als je dat niet graag wil. Je bent 20 Ray. Ik denk dat je wel oud genoeg bent om de juiste keuzes te maken en trouwens. Ik ben niet je babysitter."

Ray lachte met die laatste uitspraak en gaf Kai een bedankend knikje en liep toen vervolgens naar buiten. Na een paar seconden stak hij zijn hoofd terug binnen. "En wat met Selene?"

"Laat haar maar doen. Het enige dat ze wil is het beste voor haar zus. Dat gaat ze niet in de weg staan. Geloof me bij dat."

De deur sloot opnieuw en niet veel later kwamen alle mensen ook uit de badkamer met een voldane glimlach op hun gezicht geschreven.

Kai knikte hen allemaal nog een vriendelijk gedagje en liep de badkamer binnen. Max en Kenny stonden met een handdoek voor een kletsnatte Tyson. Toen Kai opnieuw binnenkwam keken ze allemaal op.

"Hey Kai, waar heb jij gezeten?" vroeg Tyson en droogde zich af.

Kai schudde zijn hoofd. "Overal en nergens. Niet belangrijk."

"Das toevallig." Zei Max opeens. "Dat zei Ray ook al toen we dat aan hem vroegen."

"Laat me raden. Jullie zijn gaan drinken en geraakte niet terug in het hotel?"

"Bijna Dizzy." Mompelde Kai en vertrok alweer.

"Kai!" riep Max hem nog na. "Wanneer word er getraind?"

"Over een uur, beneden. Zie dat jullie klaar staan en als jullie Ray zien zeg dat dan ook tegen hem."

"Ok."

En Kai liep weer naar buiten om een frisse neus te halen. Zijn gedachten moesten weg. Hij liep weer naar het park en ging op dezelfde bank zitten van vorige nacht. Hij keek weer naar de vijver en liet zijn gedachten rustig wegstromen.

"Kai?"

Hij keek niet om. "Luna."

Ze kwam naast hem zitten en keek ook naar de vijver. "Bedankt."

Deze keer keek hij haar aan. "Waarvoor?"

Ze lachte. "Voor het niet erg vinden van mij en Ray. Je weet niet hoeveel deugd het doet om eindelijk iemand te hebben die achter een relatie staat."

"En Selene dan?"

Ze keek omlaag en begon wat met haar duimen te draaien. "Zij…Zij vind dat ik het onmiddellijk moet uitmaken."

"Wat!"

"Maar ik ga niet luisteren. Net zoals je tegen hem zei. Wij zijn ouder, wijzer, of dat zou toch moeten. Ik heb altijd al naar mijn hart geluisterd en dat heeft me nog nooit in de steek gelaten. Ik ga Ray niet opegeven, niet opnieuw."

Hij knikte en heel onverwacht gaf Luna hem een zoen op de wang.

"Nogmaals bedankt Kai. Ik moet mijn tornooi maar eens gaan organiseren. Nog veel plezier."

Ze stond recht en vertrok. Kai bleef naar het water staren. Misschien was hij niet zo alleen als hij dacht dat hij was…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

O-E: Gek, ik snap mijn eigen einde niet o.O

Stem: Jij bent gek…

O-E: Meneer stem? (kijkt naar kleerkast)

Stem: Ja?

O-E: (sluipt naar kast en opent die) Aha! Gevonden! (ziet iedereen behalve Kai en Selene in kleerkast met stereo-installatie)

Tyson: Hey O-E.

O-E: Ready do die?

Luna: Nee, ik ben nog veel te jong om te sterven!

O-E: En ik om te doden maar ik doe het toch wel he. (gaat achter hen aan met bijl)

Max: Help!

O-E: De vraagjes. Zal Selene Luna en Ray uit elkaar krijgen? Zal het nog goedkomen tussen Selene en Kai? Zal Tyson nog een straf krijgen? Zal het Luna lukken om het tornooi te organiseren? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapter! (rent verder als gestoorde psygopaat met bijl) Muhahahahahaha!

Iedereen: Help ons!

Tyson: Mij eerst!


End file.
